Odyssey to the New World
by C17H-18A19
Summary: An unlikely trio find themselves pulled together on a journey to Astera. Some are running towards something, others running away, but all of them are turning over a new leaf as they struggle to make a life in the New World.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, any feedback you have would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Hirio never much liked the Guild Hall.

Loud, cramped, and far too many eyes. The tables where swarmed by young hunters drunk on ale and glory, spinning tall tales in a web of obnoxious noise that often ended in punches being thrown. Challenges where cast and met, deals made, deals broken and somewhere amidst that chaos hunting parties came together to create the next fable to tell around the fire.

Hirio ignored it all, muscling his way through the crowd with relative ease. A big man made even bigger by his armour, people saw him coming and promptly moved themselves.

"What's your rush, friend?" Hirio saw a fool stumbling towards him with all the grace of an elephant. "Barging through like that, gonna cause trouble-" Hirio violently pushed him aside as he attempted to lay a hand on his shoulder. From the thud the old hunter assumed he hit the floor, but did not turn around to check. He was here to see the receptionist, get the information he came for, and then leave.

Sonia looked up from her desk with a raised eyebrow. A guild receptionist spent most of the day putting on a friendly face for hunters, and Sonia was good at wearing her mask. But not perfect. She met Hirio with a warm smile as he approached her, but it failed to meet her eyes. They regarded him warily, like he was some wild animal that had just walked into the hall and eaten a guest.

"Hirio." Her voice strained to sound light and positive. "Going by the young fellow on the ground behind you, I assume your not in the mood for small talk?"

"Do you have it?" was Hirios answer.

"Not in the mood, just as I thought, Ah, it seems the man is wanting a word with you." She gestured over Hirios shoulder.

The hunter grudgingly turned to hear the fool whimper. "You got a chest of gold under that desk? What's his rush? You made me spill my drink!" He rung his shirt, stained with ale. "I don't know what kind of day you've had, but there's no need to throw your troubles at _my _doorstep!" He shook his head, sighing.

"I'll tell you what, if you buy me a new drink, we'll consider the matter settled. Otherwise-" the hunter clenched his fists. "-I'll have to settle my grievance another way." Hirio looked his opponent up and down. Wide stance, unsteady. About 3 inches shorter than him and probably 40 pounds lighter. He wore no helmet and his weapon was noticeably absent. _What an idiot_, thought Hirio.

"Take your bruised ego elsewhere, I don't have time for it." Hirio told him.

He saw the punch coming.

Before it could land Hirio blocked it with his left hand and retaliated with his right, landing a heavy blow with his gauntlet across the youths unprotected jaw. The young hunter returned to the ground, and a tooth clattered on the floorboards next to him.

Wiping the blood from his knuckles Hirio turned back to Sonia. "Do you have it?" He asked again.

"Your ticket to the New World?" Sonia smiled. "I've managed to get you a place on the _Red Maiden _to Astera. Wasn't easy, but I hear things are going badly out there. I'm sure they could use an experienced hunter like you."

"When does it leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, but your bunk is ready now. It's waiting just in the harbour, the one with red sails at the end of the quay." She handed him a number of papers across the desk, almost sheepishly, and her facade of politeness seemed to falter.

"You'll, um, need to sign these as part of the deal."

Hirio looked up at her, darkly. "Deal?"

Sonia held up her hands. "Look, passage to the New World isn't easy alright! I had to pull in some favours, do a bit of bartering, can't have something for nothing you know!"

"What have you promised Sonia?" Hirio demanded.

"The first part of the deal, states that I am to go with you to the New World as your handler, but that's just guild policy!" She quickly added. "I know you have your whole 'solo' thing going on but there's no way around it. I'm coming to the New World with you." Hirio thought he could hear a hint of excitement in her voice. _Adventurous are we? _Hirio thought. _Or, maybe she just want's to get away from these drunken idiots. Argh, what does it matter? _"And the second part of the deal?"

Sonia winced. "Ah, well, you see. Passage to the New World is pretty pricey, and it's usually helpful to have some kind of benefactor, hey, and I looked all over! This was the best deal there is! Unless you want to go on a ship full of lepers, which, to be fair you might considering-"

"Sonia, what have you promised?"

She twiddled her thumbs nervously. "You, are to have a partner."

Hirio gripped the papers with a newfound disgust. "I work alone."

"I know." Sonia replied. "But your benefactor, has a son who is also a hunter, and has expressed an interest in the New World. You are to go there with him, teach him, guide him, and in return you will become a very wealthy man, and maybe gain some friends in the nobility! This is actually a really sweet deal Hirio!" She exclaimed with forced cheer.

_A partner?_ Hirio remembered running through fire, screams in the night. The sound of a long sword slipping between a woman's ribs. _No, this will not do._

"I'm going to the New World for my own reasons, I don't have time to babysit."

"Don't all you hunters have the reason, to hunt monsters?" Sonia queried, confusion flicking across her eyes.

_No_, _some of us hunt men_. Hirio could not, would not, have a partner. He also could not refuse a ship to the New World.

"Is there no other way Sonia?" He asked, almost desperately.

"Well, as I said there was that ship full of lepers, so unless you want to arrive at Astera as a corpse, no, there's no other way." Hirio slammed a fist on the desk, cursing his luck. It would have to be done, perhaps he could hand the whelp off to someone else when they got there. _I can't delay any longer_, _the trail may already be going cold._

Sighing heavily, Hirio forced out the question. "And who, am I supposed to be babysitting?"

"Erick of the noble house of Montfort." Sonia answered.

A pained whine came from the floor behind Hirio. "Someone say my name?"

Hirio froze, horror creeping up his spine. _No, it cannot be_. The runt was still half asleep, barely conscious. Blood poured from his mouth as he struggled to find his feet, only to fail and fall again. "You'll have to excuse me a minute, seems I've quite lost my footing."

"_You_ are a _noble?"_ Hirio asked incredulously.

"Erick Montfort." His words slurred, and eventually he gave up on finding his feet and settled for his knees. "Third son of the lord Weyland, I'd say I'm pleased to meet you, but it doesn't appear the feelings mutual." He smiled, something that might once have been handsome, but was now a bloody mess. Nonetheless, he maintained his composure and offered his hand. "So, can I get that drink? Seems we've a lot to talk about."

Erick sat at the table while Sonia dabbed his chin, Hirio grudgingly took a seat and was pleased to see the other hunters leave as soon as he did so. He grabbed a leg of meat, tearing into it viciously while watching the fire spit and crackle.

"So, Hirio. You've fair strength in your right hand." Erick chuckled. "I'm sure I'll be safe in the New World with you at my side." Hirio grunted. "I'm not travelling to Astera to babysit." Erick made a show of looking offended. "Why, of course not. I imagine there's hundreds of monsters out there for us to slay together!" Hirio ignored him.

"What's a nobles son want from the New World?" Sonia asked him, wiping away the last of the blood. "Or the Hunters Guild for that matter?"

"Why, the sons of nobility have a long tradition of serving in the Hunters Guild! Sons and daughters often use it as a chance, to prove their worth and bring glory to the family name!" Erick boasted.

"If you consider sitting in Dundorma headquarters as a glorified door-stop 'serving'." Hirio retorted.

Erick reached for his mug. "True, most nobles use their influence to, ferry their children out of harms way…"

"Why haven't your parents done the same for you?" Sonia wondered.

"Oh, a bit of, a falling out you might say. Me and my father not exactly seeing eye to eye, and now I suspect he's trying to scuttle me away to the New World where I will no longer be a problem." Erick smiled merrily, then drank deeply from his mug.

"What'd you do?" Hirio asked him

"refused to marry." Erick responded quietly.

"So you're a wayward bride? Wonderful." Hirio threw the leg of meat aside and grabbed another, gripping the bone angrily.

"I assure you, I will do my upmost to learn true monster hunting, I graduated from Wycademy-"

"You're a noble. You were guaranteed to graduate." The big hunter turned to face Erick. "You might as well be starting from scratch. Your father isn't trying to scuttle you away, it's a death sentence. You wont last 5 minutes in the New World."

Sonia spoke up. "That's why he hired you Hirio! To keep him alive. Don't worry, he won't leave you to die." Sonia shot Hirio a glare as she said this.

Truth be told, Hirio had every intention of leaving Erick once they made port in Astera to pursue his own hunt. Perhaps Sonia could find some work for him in the research team, or in the smithy. But he couldn't come with Hirio. _Besides, my trail leads me to men, not monsters. _

"It's getting late, and Erick looks half a corpse. we should find our bunks on the _Red Maiden_." Hirio threw away the remainder of his food and stood. Erick went to follow and the prodigious amount of alcohol in his stomach made it's presence known. He keeled over and groaned, before letting loose a stream of vomit across the floor.

Sonia looked down at him, then at Hirio. "Guess we're carrying him."

Sonia and Hirio struggled down the wharf to their new home. The _Red Maiden _bobbed up and down on the churning waves, red sails flapping in the wind. _At least it's big_. Cannons and ballista jutted from it's hide, and the prow was adorned with one of the deadliest weapons a ship can possess, the dragonator. _This is a warship_. Sonia seemed to notice it too.

"Can the journey truly be so perilous?" She asked, eyeing the weaponry. It was Erick who replied. "My father spared no expense on the journey, with the Elder Dragons migrating from the Old World to the New, we are likely to run into one." Sonia's skin adopted an unhealthy white palette.

"If they come, we'll fight them. I've killed Elder Dragons before." Hirio made it sound much more nonchalance than it actually was. He didn't have the time or energy to waste upon Sonia acting like a terrified deer. He didn't lie, Hirio _had_ killed Elder Dragons, but it was incredibly difficult, and dangerous. Caught unawares on a wooden boat, out in the open sea… _Lets just hope they ignore us and carry on with their journey_.

Erick soon found his bunk, and lay there chuckling on it while Hirio undressed and Sonia went to find her own bunk. "Well, Imagine meeting you like this." Erick laughed. "I had hoped to meet over a mug of ale, hear a few stories from the grizzled veteran!"

"There will be no stories, it's late, go to sleep." Hirios attempt to conclude the conversation was ignored. "So, will we be up early tomorrow? A bit of ship deck training? You should know I prefer dual blades, fast and-"

"_Go. To. Sleep." _Hirio interrupted him curtly. Erick nodded. "As you wish." He rolled over, facing away from Hirio. "We will have to get to know each other at some point though!"

_Not if I can help it_, Hirio thought.

The old hunter waited till Erick went quiet then removed the rest of his armour, the familiar sight of his burned, scarred, and malformed skin greeted him. A constant reminder of a life that could have been. Hirio pushed a number of regrets from his mind, demons that had long overstayed their welcome and refused to leave. Perhaps when he caught his quarry they would finally give him peace, at least he hoped they would. It was all that had kept him going in the years since.

Now he was so close, closer than he had ever been. Just across the sea, his prey was waiting, oblivious, thinking he was free of his crime. Thinking all who had any involvement where long dead. _I'm coming for you, bastard_.

Hirio closed his eyes and let the boat rock him to sleep. He dreamt of running through fire, screams in the night. And the sound of a long sword slipping between a woman's ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonia had only been on the ship one night, but had already fallen in love with the sea.

Her bunk was cosy, nestled in a corner of the room, with a curtain she could draw across for privacy. A window allowed a single beam of light to shine through onto her pillow, where Sonia was gently nudged to wakefulness by the rocking of the ship. The cries of gulls and the whooshing of the ocean filled her ears, and she took a moment to enjoy the bliss that she was, finally, awaking somewhere other than Port Tanzia.

She had made it no secret to her superiors she wished to leave, and they where happy to oblige her. After Gossfrid…_No, he is gone, and I am away from that dreaded place_. The Port held little appeal for her after that, she had few happy memories there.

She rose from her bed and threw on her garb, hoping to catch breakfast and maybe the sunrise as well. _It must be beautiful out here on the open sea_. She made her way through the bunk room silent as she could, aware that most of the crew where still sleeping. Erick was snoring softly, wrapped in his sheets in a vague imitation of a fetus. Hirio was nowhere to be found. _Must be an early riser_. It didn't surprise her.

Sonia entered the canteen and was delighted to find it stocked to the brim, palicos darted in-between tables laden with all manner of exotic dishes. _Ericks father must have paid for a lavish pantry aboard_. She was only too happy to take advantage.

"Ho there lady!"

Sonia nearly spat out her breakfast in fright, she turned to see whom the bellowing voice behind her belonged to. A wall of blubber chuckled upon seeing her startled face. "Ha! Didn't mean to scare you none, my apologies lady." He smiled, and came to sit across the table from her. The bench protested, but held firm.

"Names Mill, I'm captain of this fine vessel, and may I extend my warmest welcome to one of her newest passengers." Mill grabbed a fistful of berries and began shovelling them into his gaping maw with terrifying speed. "Uh, thank you, captain. It's a, fine vessel. I'm Sonia" She managed, watching the man eat with fascinated horror.

"Ah, but she is Sonia! The _Red Maiden_. That boy's father, what's his name, Erick? Fitted her with all the goods. Got enough firepower to take on a mountain, and enough food to last us a whole winter!"

"I see, are we likely to be taking on any mountains captain?"

Mills paused in his ravenous crusade to take a breath. "What with the Elder Crossing and all that…But I wouldn't worry lady, I imagine that big ol' hunter you come aboard with would carve em up good."

_That he would. _Sonia had been looking through his records and would certainly have to go back and finish them, luckily she had brought them onto the ship beforehand. _They certainly make for fascinating reading_.

"Where is Hirio? Do you know?"

Mills nodded. "Up on deck swinging that great big sword of his last I saw him. Didn't seem like he wanted to chat."

"Yep, sounds like Hirio. Doesn't use his manners for anyone"

"Even for a beautiful lady like yourself?" The captain asked.

"Oh…" Sonia blushed. "Well I…"

_He was at the desk again, watching her work. "Smile Sonia, you look beautiful when you smile."_

Sonia bit a retort on her tongue, she knew the captain was only trying to be charming, but…_I didn't leave one nest of hungry men for another did I?_

The captain seemed to notice it troubled her, and quickly apologised. "Sorry lady, was only meaning to be polite."

"Its alright, I must learn to take compliments better I suppose"

Sonia smiled. That seemed to put the man at ease, and he continued to devour his breakfast.

_No one likes a grumpy receptionist Sonia, smile, be polite, be a lady. They'll give you less bother if you give them what they want. _His words still rang in her head like a mantra, if she had known at the time how insidious they were…

"If you will excuse me captain, I would like to see the sunrise."

"Of course! Beautiful out here, on the open ocean." Sonia stood and left, speeding up the steps to the deck, she needed to remind herself that Port Tanzia was far behind her. The wooden confines of the _Red Maiden _opened up. Wind swept across Sonia's face, and she felt its gusting fingers play with her hair. She looked out from the bow and gasped.

The sun was just peeking it's golden brow above the horizon, shafts of orange scorched the cobalt sky and crimson rays bled into the ocean, creating a shifting mirage of dazzling light. The water seemed to come alive, a dancing court of garish colours, attending their monarch as it rose from the waves. The sight took Sonias breath away, and she quite forgot about Gossfrid and Port Tanzia. For a moment at least.

Her reverie was broken by a grunt and the whoosh of a sword through the air, Sonia turned to see Hirio going through his forms on the deck of the ship. Sonia doubted she could lift his monstrous great sword, but Hirio swung it with a grace and precision that defied belief. Always stopping short of the deck so not to damage the wood. When the boat rocked, Hirio would adjust his footing in perfect rhythm with the ocean. If not for his sword, one might have assumed he was dancing.

"Quite a spectacle, isn't he?" Sonia turned and was amazed to see Erick standing on the deck. He stank of booze, and he looked as though he had one foot in the grave, but he was on his feet at least.

"Erick, I'm amazed your standing!" He gave a wry grin.

"I'm no stranger to a hangover I'm ashamed to say, it no longer bothers me as it once did." He took a step forward and nodded towards Hirio. "How long have you known him?"

"I met him a few weeks ago." She remembered that meeting well, when he first entered the Guild Hall like a beast at a banquet. He received a dozen challenges that night, and bested every single one. "You where an idiot to hit him, you know that?"

Erick laughed. "Well, I couldn't let his insult go unchallenged."

"You should have, he could've killed you."

"If he had, he wouldn't have his passage to the New World, which he seemed very eager to obtain I have noticed, what's that about?"

Sonia wondered if Hirio could hear their conversation, then wondered if he would even care. "I'm not sure, he just arrived at my desk one day insisting passage to the New World."

"You have his records?"

"I do, I'm still reading through them."

"Perhaps they will hold more answers." Erick turned to face Sonia. "And what about you? Why are you here?"

Sonia faltered, unsure of what to tell him. "I'm Hirios handler."

"Yes, and I don't envy you the task. I imagine it will be akin to leashing a mad dog, but why _you_? Why did _you_ want to do it?"

"_Your so selfish Sonia" He said "the hunters risk their lives in the field, you just sit at a desk all day. You think it matters what you want? Just smile, be polite, and do your job."_

Sonia smiled.

"The guild asked me to go, so I went. I work for them after all!" It was enough, and Erick seemed to buy the explanation. She didn't want to tell him anymore. _He probably wouldn't care anyway, just write me off as some weepy weirdo_.

"Fair enough, I suppose it's part of the job. Now, shall we go and see these records? I have questions about Hirio, and getting answers from him will be harder than drawing blood from a stone."

The two went below deck to Sonias bunk, and sat flicking through a huge leather bound book. The sheer volume of Hirios record went great lengths to show his astonishing career, even without reading its contents. Hirio had enlisted with the hunters guild in Loc-Lac city at age 16, and it seems he returned there only once, to participate in a Diablos hunt alongside two other hunters who he appeared to have frequently worked with. Bron and Lira.

After this hunt, Hirio and his companions upped their antics to incredible heights. With some of the most dangerous contracts Sonia had ever seen as a Guild Receptionist signed and completed by their hunting party. "Good lord." Erick whispered. "_Three _Deviljhos, in a_ single day?!"_

"After he went home, his work just, skyrockets." Sonia wondered about that. _Did something happen? Did he get some sort of weapon from his home? Or did he just plain stop caring about his life? And what about those other two, where are they? _The record left Sonia with innumerable questions, but she kept reading in hopes of finding answers.

When she turned the next page, her eyes widened. "My god, this is-he fought the _Crimson Fatalis!_" Sonia dove into the entry. Sure enough, the trios signatures where marked as accepting the contract. Erick stared wide eyed. "To fight one of the Three, how many hunters can claim to have done that? To have even _survived_ such an encounter, let alone triumph!" Sonia carried on reading. "Wait, look." She pointed out. "Only one of them signed it as completed." Erick grabbed the page. "Bron, only Bron signed the contract closed, what about the other two?"

"I'm not sure." Sonia pondered. "Maybe-"

"What's that?"

Sonia nearly jumped out her skin. Hirio was standing in the doorway, sweating and panting. Sonia trembled. "Um, its just, your hunting record, I, I'm your handler, s-so I thought that, maybe…"

"_Stupid girl" He said. "Just smile and do your job."_

Hirio walked over to the bunk. "It's just closed contracts. Not worth reading."

"_Not worth reading?!"_ Erick exclaimed. "You fought the Crimson Fatalis! How did you defeat it? and those other two you worked with! where are-"

Once again, Sonia was astounded that such a big man could move so fast.

Before either of them could blink, Hirio had torn the book from Sonias grasp and thrown it out the window. With his other hand he gripped Erick by his throat, and lifted the boy clean off his feet.

"If you want to survive your time in the New World, _never_, speak of this again." Erick nodded frantically. Hirio turned to look at Sonia still sat on the bed, fury in his eyes. She wanted to cry, to shout and scream at him for being so difficult. To yell at him for scaring her and to put Erick down.

Instead, Sonia smiled.

"Of course Hirio. We were just curious, that's all." Hirio held a moment then slowly lowered Erick to the ground. The tension in the room eased somewhat, and Erick rubbed his throat as colour returned to his face. "You should never have read that." Hirio told them.

"We're sorry Hirio, we just, wanted to know more about you." Sonia told him.

"Why?"

_Good question_. Thought Sonia. Was it because she was afraid of him? Not knowing who he was? Or maybe she just being plain nosy, did she want reassuring that he could keep them safe? She realised he was still waiting for an answer.

before she could give it, a bell started tolling.

Sonia froze, Erick looked up the stairs in panic, Hirio gritted his teeth and stormed up to the deck. Sailors ran from port to starboard frantically while the gulls left their perches and soared away. Mills was bellowing orders from the helm, grappling with the wheel.

"Captain, what's going on?" Sonia shouted.

"Something in the water, not sure what. It's big, and it's circling the ship." Mills eyed the _Red Maidens_ flanks warily, never looking at one spot for too long.

"Did no one manage to get a look at it?" Erick asked. Mills pointed to a sailor hefting a cannonball across the deck. "Him there, he spotted it, Just said it was big and coming our way!"

Hirio snorted. "Could be a damn whale if that's all we've got to go on." He marched over to the sailor and gripped the poor man by his collar, causing him to drop the cannonball. "How big was it? What did it look like?"

The sailor looked at him helplessly. "Huge sir! Big as the ship it seemed! Only saw a little bit of it as it broke the water. Weren't no whale, I'm sure-" He stopped mid-sentence and his eyes glazed over, fixated on something to the starboard flank. Sonia followed his gaze.

A shadow was moving through the sea, twisting and turning as it approached the ship. A burst of foam spat upwards as it broke the surface, showing a thick mass of bright blue scales and bony protrusions before it dove again.

"Lagiacrus." Erick whispered.

Hirio drew his sword. Letting it slam on the deck with a resounding thud, baring his teeth and wiping sweat from his brow before donning his helmet. _He's still exhausted from training this morning!_ Sonia realised.

Alarmed, she asked him. "Hirio, will, will you be able to-" He waved her off. "You can stop panicking, I've killed plenty of these oversized geckos." He took a deep breath, and then hefted his great sword onto his shoulder with a grunt. "I'll be fine, get below deck!"

Sonia could tell he _wasn't _fine, and Erick as well it seemed. "Sonia, this ship is well armed. He may not even have to swing his sword." He reassured her. She hoped so, watching the cannons being loaded.

"I could help." She blurted out suddenly. "I can carry cannonballs! I can load-"

"You can sit below deck and not get killed!" Hirio snarled. "This isn't a place for a receptionist!"

"But-"

"He's right Sonia." Erick interjected. "We've got plenty of helping hands already, no sense in putting yourself in harms way." Sonia looked between them both helplessly.

"_Stupid girl" he said "Just smile and do your job."_

Sonia looked at her feet, dejected. "Okay." She said. Sonia turned and headed below deck, perhaps she could stop the records from getting damaged. Apparently it's all she was good for.


	3. Chapter 3

Erick breathed a sigh of relief as Sonia headed below deck, he had let down enough women in his life.

She hated it, he could see that. But she would only get herself killed up here. Not that Erick might fair any better, but at least he had a weapon and _some_ training, however rudimentary.

"You too pip-squeak." Hirio told him, panting like a dog. "Get below deck."

Erick forced a laugh. "Ha! With you barely able to swing that, why, you will surely perish without me."

Hirio growled. "If you die, I'll tell your father it was your own fault."

_I'm sure he'd be delighted to hear it,_ Erick thought.

In a brief spell of rationality, Erick wondered why he didn't go below deck. _And hide behind Sonias skirts?_ No, he was still a noble and had to consider his pride. He would rather die then let someone take that from him. _I suppose it's the only thing I have left._

He drew his weapon, a pair of dual blades suitable for his lean physique. The feel of them in his hands excited and frightened him. Oh, he had used them of course, he had fine teachers at the Wycademy. But, he had never actually killed anything with them.

Swallowing nervously he looked out to the sea, following the disturbed water as the Lagiacrus circled the ship. "Why doesn't it attack?" A sailor cried.

"It's sizing up the ship." Hirio responded. "Fire a warning shot, might be we can scare him off." The sailors looked to one another nervously. "Won't that provoke it?"

Hirio sighed. "Or, we do nothing and wait for it to tear the ships hull out from underneath us." The sailors began quickly loading one of the ballista.

"No, the cannon. It's bigger and noisier." Erick continued watching the leviathan, drawing ever closer. "You've clearly some experience with this." Erick observed.

"You should know, you read through my record." Hirio snarled in response. _Ah, seems I've found a bit of a sore spot._

The sailors piled the ammunition into one of the cannons and looked on with nervous eyes. Mills glanced at Hirio doubtfully, but held his tongue. The Lagiacrus broke the surface again, when it did, there was a thunderous boom and a cannon ball was sent hurtling into the ocean.

The shot missed, splashing uselessly into the water, but the monster paused. A vague silhouette floating just below the surface. The ship held its breath.

Slowly, the silhouette withdrew, becoming smaller and smaller until eventually it vanished. 5 seconds passed, 10, a minute. _Is it gone?_ Hirio lowered his sword, clearly tired.

His respite was short lived.

The ship violently lurched upwards, Erick quickly lost his footing and hurtled into the mast behind him. His vision went black, and sounds became distorted and broken. Frantically he tried to find his feet only to be thrown forward. Something grabbed his arm, pulling him out his daze. Slowly Hirios helmet came into focus, and the distorted noises became crashing waves and splintering wood.

Erick felt as though he was spinning, and then realised he in fact _was _spinning. The whole of the _Red Maiden_ was rotating, rocking up and down as it did so. Erick was steadied by Hirio, who seemed to have little trouble holding his footing despite the ships tumultuous pitching.

"What's happening!?" Erick screamed.

"The Lagiacrus has dove under the ship, and will be swimming in a circle to create a whirlpool. Classic Lagiacrus hunting tactic, it's trying to pull us under."

"It's going to sink my _Red Maiden_!" Mills wailed, clutching the wheel as it spun out of control

Hirio shook his head. "By my reckoning, the ships too big for it to sink before it gets tired! But with all this rolling we might take a few knocks!"

As if on cue, a scream came from below deck. "_Breach!"_

Everyone ran to the sound, with half of them tumbling down the stairs with the ships erratic movement. Cargo was careering in all directions, furniture tumbling madly through corridors. Erick turned a corner and saw Sonia being flung against a wall, he shouted her name.

She looked up in wild panic. "We're taking on water!" She grabbed a door frame to steady herself and pointed behind her. "The biggest ones in the pantry, we've sealed it off. But if we keep getting thrown around like this the ships bound to get a few more!"

The thought made Erick shudder. "Well, seems my fathers luxurious food stores have gone to waste! And I so enjoyed the Epioth seasoning."

Hirio gave Erick an incredulous look. "_Epioth seasoning!?"_

Erick nodded. "Yes, it's an extract from male Epioths during summer period-"

Hirio shoved him against the wall. "I know what it is you idiot! I use it in _sea monster lures_!"

"Oh, _Oh_…" Erick grasped what he was saying.

"Its going after your dads _bloody buffet!" _

_Did he know?_ Erick wondered. _Is this how you rid yourself of me, father?_

"Well, now we know what it wants, lets just throw it overboard and let it follow!" Sonia suggested, but a sailor behind her shook his head. "To do that we'd have to reopen the pantry, and that breach could flood the entire ship!" Sonia cursed.

Hirio drew in his breath. "Sonia, how big is the breach?"

"A few feet across, maybe half a foot wide, why?"

"I can swim into it from the other side and throw the seasoning out." The entire cabin gaped in shock.

"_Are you mad!" _A sailor shouted. Hirio glared at him menacingly. Sonia spoke up. "Hirio, even if you managed to get to it with the ship being thrown around, _and_ that monster out there. The breach is too small, you'll never fit through it."

The two continued to argue, but Erick was so lost in his thoughts he barely listened. _Did you know father? Was the shame so much?_ His father had invested much in preparing the ship, but such a sum would be a small amount to the Montfort family. _Keeping up appearances, everyone knows the crossing is dangerous_…_To send me out unprotected would have raised too many questions. _The Elder Crossing was in full swing, they had run into a mere leviathan today, but it could easily have been an Elder Dragon. _What if he has more lures in the pantry?!_

Far from the first time, Erick cursed his father. That thrice damned man, not just for his spite, or for his callousness. But for condemning everyone on the ship to die alongside him. Mills, Hirio, Sonia… _Guess I'll fail her just like the last one_.

She saw her clear as day in that moment, with sunlight in her hair and diamonds in her eyes. A more beautiful picture of regret he had never seen.

_No_. Something whispered inside Erick.

A small voice, barely heard over Sonia and Hirios arguing and the _Red Maidens _death throes, but it was there. He felt his pride well in his chest, slowly at first, but then a roaring torrent that set his limbs ablaze. The shame of allowing these people to die because of his feud with his father seared his conscious, and he could not bear it. _I know what I have to do_.

"Sonia." He said. "Would I be able to fit through the breach? It seems an apt size." Both Hirio and Sonia stopped and stared at him. "Erick, that's-"

He held up his hand. "Will I fit?"

Sonia studied him for a while, then nodded. "Yes, I think you will. But you'll never make it! That monster will tear you to pieces!"

"Most certainly." Erick agreed. "If I go alone." He turned to Hirio. Daring to gaze into the dark coals that where his eyes, in those terrifying pits, something gave. "I'll go with him."

Erick nodded, and took a deep breath. "Then, here we go."

The two hunters stood on the edge of the _Red Maidens _starboard bow, though the ship rocked wildly, they held their footing.

"Don't try and fight this thing, just swim into the breach, get the seasoning, and get out as fast as you can."

Erick peeked over the edge into the thrashing waves. "I have no intention of matching myself against a Lagiacrus, rest assured. I leave all the glory to you." He made a mock bow, and Hirio grunted. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The pair jumped.

The cold hit him first, an icy embrace that shocked him far more than he thought it would. His vision adjusted and he propelled himself along the ships hull, searching for the breach. To his left, he saw Hirio with his sword drawn, and below, the source of their dilemma.

The beast noticed the two hunters who had dived into the water, and ceased its circling to swim closer. _Well, at least we wont have to worry about the ship anymore_. Hirio swam to meet it, raising his sword in preparation to strike.

_There!_ Erick saw the breach, and propelled himself towards it. The Lagiacrus noted his change of course and veered off to follow him. Hirio moved with it, changing his downward trajectory to intercept the monster.

The old hunter spun, reaching out with his great sword. Blade met flesh and rent it's hide asunder, resulting in a gush of blood from the creatures side. It whirled on Hirio, snarling, but as it's gaping jaws came forward Hirio jabbed at it's eyes, forcing the beast to retreat. The Lagiacrus circled him, considering it's options and having completely forgot about Erick.

He dived into the breach, and began hurriedly searching for the seasoning. He tore through the shelves and ripped open boxes, all the while becoming increasingly aware of how painful his lungs where getting.

Outside he could see Hirio duelling with the Lagiacrus. Despite being in its element, the monster seemed to be outmatched. And once again, Erick was dumbfounded at how damn _fast_ Hirio could swing that huge sword. The serpent looped around in an impressive show of acrobatics, bobbing and weaving, trying to find an angle. But Hirio was always there to meet him.

However, being underwater the monster still had the advantage of agility, and Hirio couldn't find an opening to go on the offensive. Every time it swam out of range and circled back around to attack from a new direction.

Erick pulled his attention away and focused on the task at hand, it was getting _really _difficult to hold his breath now, if he didn't find it soon...

A small chest caught his eye, but as he grabbed it his vision began to blur. Desperately he prised the chest open and smelt the contents. _This is it!_ Erick was losing sense of direction quickly, and the cacophony of battle from outside was getting further and further away. He threw the chest out the breach just as his sight began to turn black.

He couldn't hold on any longer, Erick opened his mouth and let the ocean in. It's icy chill scoured his throat and purged his lungs of air, he thrashed like a fish on a hook, drowning, dying. He saw the chest sink into the depths, and despite his predicament, managed a smile. _You may take me, but no one else father_. Holding the thought in his heart to gain some semblance of peace, Erick let his consciousness slip away.

"_You have shamed me, Erick." His father said, looking out to the sea with a cold fury that was far too familiar for his liking. "Repeatedly, you have shamed me. But today…" The lord Weyland shook his head. "Today you have crossed a line that there is no coming back from."_

"_Father, I cannot marry her, I will not." Erick pleaded. He thought he had it all worked out, he thought that together they could run away. This marriage would mean nothing in the New World._

_They stood on the wharf looking out at the Red Maiden. The ship that would have taken him and Anya to their freedom. He thought he had planned it all so carefully, just a bit of light number crunching from his fathers accounts to hire the ship. A word at the armourers to get it retrofitted for the journey across the sea, when they walked onto it's deck and found the Montfort guards waiting for them…_

"_Where is Anya father?" Erick asked. He hadn't seen her since that night, dragged screaming and crying from the Red Maiden. _

"_Tell me, is she worth it son, that common whore?" He still would not turn his head to look at Erick._

"_She is no whore!" Erick shouted. "She is a sailors daughter! She saved my life! I will not have her called-"_

"_She is a common woman marrying for wealth. What does that make her if not a whore?" His father turned to look at him. "Did you fall for her? Truly? A few honeyed words and a woman's warmth was all it took for you to stain our families name?"_

"_She saved my life father! At great risk to herself! I will not-"_

"_You will, if I command it!" His father shouted. "Do you realise the chaos you have caused? Our standing with another house is ruined, because you refuse to marry their daughter. All because you are smitten with some fishwife!" He shook his head. "And since you still refuse to marry, I will have to deal with you another way."_

_Erick stiffened his upper jaw. "I will take any punishment you warrant before I marry another woman." _

_His father chuckled at that. "I have decided to grant your request. You will go to the New World. On this very ship, I will oversee preparations myself." Erick waited for what he was sure was coming next. "Anya, will not go with you."_

_The blow stung, but it was no less than Erick had expected since their discovery. He knew it could only end this way, there was no negotiating with the Lord Weyland. Erick drew in his breath and fought back tears. "I will endure the New World then, safe in the knowledge that Anya lives happy and healthy across the sea." _

"_How noble." His father commented. "But Anya will not be returning to her family."_

_A knot formed in Ericks gut. "What?"_

"_The girl has committed a grievous crime, in conspiring to kidnap a noble and commandeer a ship to the New World."_

"_What! You can't possibly think people will believe that, its-"_

"_As a result, she is sentenced to 10 years of indentured service on the Dundorma walls."_

_Erick listened in horror. "The Dundorma walls! Between the hard labour, the conditions, the dragon attacks! Her chances of surviving 10 years are…are..."_

"_Impossible. They are impossible son." His father stared at him, his gaze almost suffocating "She will die, and you will go to the New World where you can cause no further trouble. If you refuse, I will have her killed outright, and you will still go to the New World. Either way, there is no life for you anymore on this side of the sea."_

_Erick roared and struck his father, the old man fell to the ground before his guards dog-piled Erick. He spat at his fathers feet. "Do you accept? Or will Anyas fate be the headsman's axe?"_

_Erick stopped struggling. He looked up at his father will all the fury he could muster, then whispered those dreaded words. "I accept."_

_The dream began falling away, shifting and changing until nothing remained. He saw her before him clear as day, with sunlight in her hair and diamonds in her eyes. She reached out and put a hand on Ericks cheek, but her skin began to turn bruised and scarred. Her hair was matted with dust and ash, her eyes sunken and broken. Then the flames devoured her, and she was naught but charred bones._

"Erick!" A voice was shouting his name, a woman's voice. Light slowly returned to his eyes, then colour, then shapes. "Move!" A man shouted. "Get the water out his lungs!" Something that felt like a sledgehammer hit his chest, and he shot upwards like a spring, spitting water in all directions.

"Ah, dammit pip-squeak!" Hirio wiped the saltwater from his face. He could see clearly now, lay on the deck of the _Red Maiden_ surrounded by a sea of worried faces.

"I'm, alive?" Erick said, bewildered.

"You tried your best to end up otherwise, but yes, your alive." Sonia was kneeling next to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Soon as you threw that lure out, the monster chased it. Managed to grab your drowning behind and pull you to the surface." Hirio told him.

"You, saved my life?" Erick asked.

Hirio shrugged. "Been paid to do a job, I don't like botching them."

Erick stood, slowly, he still felt dizzy. "Well, what now?"

"Right now, you need a fire and something hot. You took on a lot of seawater, your body temperature is well below what it should be." Hirio grabbed him, and he and Sonia took him inside.

Soon he was sat in front of a fire slurping a hot drink, the shivering had stopped, and some colour had returned to his face. Sonia sat with him, Hirio was stoking the flames. He polished off the hot drink in no-time.

"Sonia, best to get him another." Hirio said, Sonia smiled and left the two hunters alone.

"I've been hired to keep you alive." Hirio said. "This journey, and the New World, will be dangerous. The best way I can think to protect you is to teach you how to protect yourself." He turned and looked Erick in the eye. "Starting tomorrow, we train twice a day. At dawn and at dusk." Erick looked at him, dumbfounded. "Your, actually going to teach me?"

"To defend yourself so you don't get killed, yes. Makes my life easier." Hirio left his seat and started walking up to the deck, he paused.

"You said a name while you where coming around boy. Sonia seemed worried about it."

There was a long, awkward silence, like he was going to say more, but Erick supposed he thought better of it. Hirio walked up the stairs, and vanished into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is hopeless, _Hirio despaired.

Gripping his great sword, he readied himself for Ericks next attack. Smartly, he went low. Putting his lithe physique and short range weapons to his advantage. Hirio allowed his sword to swing over Ericks head as he practised the manoeuvre. He had been training with him for weeks now and knew what to expect, others wouldn't, and most monsters wouldn't be clever enough to anticipate the attack.

He let Erick inside his guard, and this is where the problems started arising. From this point, Erick should have been able to easily control the duel. Too close to effectively swing his great sword, Hirio was forced on the defensive.

And yet, Erick couldn't.

He lost his footing, missed vital openings, allowed Hirio to widen the gap between them and start swinging his sword again. Once that happened, the duel was over. Above all, he seemed distracted. He couldn't fully concentrate on the task at hand, and if he arrived at the New World without learning to focus it would get him killed.

Hirio had noticed it straight away, and it wasn't getting any better. No matter how many times the old hunter slammed him on the deck. Something was on his mind that couldn't be battered out. He had hoped Sonia would talk to him, get it off his chest and all that crap. But thus far, she had been too shy to broach the topic of _'Anya_' with him.

"You're a receptionist, surely your good at listening to people?" Hirio had told her. She seemed to get offended by that, not that she'd deliberately show it, oh no. She'd get a little twitch in her smile and struggle to make eye contact, but that was about it.

"He, might not want to talk about it. It would be rude of me to intrude on something that could be highly private!"

"I don't give a jaggis backside what the kid wants. If he doesn't get his head in the game he's going to end up as food for wyverns."

Sonia tried to politely suggest some other options, which Hirio supposed was her way of arguing, but eventually he got tired of listening and decided to just carry on and see if things got better with time. They didn't.

Erick went flying across the _Red Maiden_ as Hirio landed his strike, after being able to manoeuvre the young hunter into facing the oncoming sunrise. Erick slammed his fist on the deck, frustrated, before coming to his feet again. "That'll do kid." Hirio sheathed his sword. "You let me move you into the sunlight, _again,_ pay attention to your surroundings."

Erick nodded. "I used to find that sunrise beautiful, but it seems to betray me every time!" He cracked a wry smile. Hirio shook his head, perplexed at the boys good cheer. _Where does he get it from?_

Erick left to bathe, but Hirio went to have words with the captain.

To the mans credit, he had lost a fair amount of weight since the pantry flooded. More than half their available food stock had been washed away, or so waterlogged it was rendered inedible. All that survived where preservatives sealed in barrels.

"How goes our heading Mills?" Hirio called. The captain grinned and rubbed his hands. "Very well, master hunter, very well! If the wind stays behind us, we could reach Astera before nightfall!"

_So close_. Hirio thought, he almost slavered with anticipation. _Soon, you lying wretch, soon I'll watch you die_. He still remembered that night, the fire and screams hadn't gone away.

He would have to leave Erick once they got there, the boy could not come with him. Not for this. Sonia would have to find another hunter to take him on, otherwise he'd have to strike out on his own, and he wasn't ready for that.

To the boys credit, he had heart. He proved that when he swam to face the Lagiacrus, in some cases, that was enough. But not in the New World. And Sonia, she seemed to think that as his 'handler' she would go on hunts with him, but that was a ridiculous idea. She didn't have the metal for it, moreover, Hirio wasn't hunting monsters. Neither of them had tried to further pry into his reasons for going to the New World, but they had both gathered he wasn't going for that reason.

"I think he's looking for someone." He had heard Erick say to Sonia one night, when they thought he was asleep. "Who?" She had asked.

"I don't know, but whoever they are might consider jumping into a volcano. Because I'm quite sure he isn't planning on having a chat."

_Let them speculate. _Hirio thought. _What's it matter to you anyway?_

He headed below deck to the bunk room, and found Sonia sat on her bed, looking out at the ocean from her window. She turned to face him, and let out a small sigh. "Hirio, if you're here to talk about Erick, you should-"

"We will arrive at Astera by nightfall." Hirio interrupted.

Sonia sat with her mouth wide open for a while, caught mid-sentence. Finally she gathered herself. "That's great news! Seems like we've been sailing forever!" She beamed, bouncing up and down on her bed in excitement. _Why? It's just another port._ But he kept as much to himself, he had somewhat learned to tolerate Sonia's childishness.

"What will you and Erick do when you get there?" Hirio asked

"Well, first I intend to bathe and get a change of clothes! Wearing the same two outfits for weeks has been a bit drab. Then food! After losing half the pantry I feel I could eat a whole canteen out by myself."

"Right, and what are you going to do about Erick?"

For the briefest moment, frustration marred Sonias smile, then vanished just as quickly. "I told you, I don't want to intrude on his personal matters. I thought, perhaps if you just keep training him…"

"I won't. I have my own hunt to pursue, Erick can't come with me, nor can you."

Sonia chewed on that for a moment. "Hirio, I'm your handler, and you were to safeguard Erick. You signed a contract, I have it here somewhere." She gestured to the mass of books that populated her bunk. "Will you break it to pursue…whatever it is your chasing?"

_Yes_. Hirio had spent years chasing this, he could not, _would_ not, let it slip away over a scrap of paper.

"I cannot ignore this, I have to find him."

"Him?"

Hirio stopped himself. _Dammit Sonia!_ Angered, Hirio took the offensive. "Why are you so hesitant to intrude on Ericks privacy, but will not leave me to my own?!"

Sonia stuttered. "That's, I, It's not the-"

"Not the same? Why is it not the same? You pried through my records, question my motives, and _now_, outright refuse to let me pursue my own goals!" Hirio loomed over her, swallowing the frightened girl in his shadow. "What will you do, little girl? Will you and Erick _stop _me from leaving? Will you _force_ me to stay in Astera? You and that _whelp?_"

Sonia was shaking now, but he didn't care. He was _tired_ of it. Tired of them, angry that he had been shackled to drag them along behind him like a pair of wayward children.

_Screams in the night, a long sword between a woman's ribs. Don't forget Hirio, don't forget what he did._

"When we land in Astera, I _will_ leave you both behind. You can probably find work at the reception, and Erick can find someone else to teach him."

Sonia stared at her feet, sniffling. She mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Hirio roared. The girl looked up at him with teary eyes

"_I don't want to work at the reception_." She whispered, voice cracking as she spoke.

Hirio shook his head. _A child, I am speaking to a child_.

"Life doesn't give us what we want girl. If you learn nothing else in the New World, you should learn that."

Hirio turned and left. Hoping to find somewhere to be by himself, leaving Sonia crying on the bunk behind him.

The crows perch had become Hirios favoured abode during his time on the _Red Maiden_. It was quiet, no one came up to bother him. Even the gulls, shameless and stupid birds, seemed to avoid the hunter when he stood up here. The wind, and the rocking of the ship he found familiar, and if Hirio closed his eyes, it almost felt like he was sailing the Great Desert again where he grew up. The thought was pleasant for a few fleeting seconds, then left a bitter taste in his mouth. _Even that memory is poisoned_.

He sat, thinking. _I should never have taken those two with me, I should have refused, found another way._ He cursed, vocally, loudly, and fiercely. Cursing the contract, Sonia, Erick, _Bron-_

"Still grinding that axe are we?" Hirio leapt to his feet and grabbed his sword, thinking someone was intruding. But when he saw to whom the voice belonged, it was nothing but a ghost.

Hirio had changed much over the years, his hairline slowly creeping backwards and his body riddled with scars. But Lira always appeared the same as the night she died.

A tall woman, with a strong gaze and proud posture. She wore her armour as though she was born in it. A deep, precise gash marred the breastplate, and blood poured from the open wound. She raised an eyebrow at Hirio. "I wish you'd cared this much while I was still alive, I swear you almost choked every time you said 'I love you'" Lira approached him, playfully pushing his great sword aside.

Hirio let her, but kept his hand on the hilt. "You where never one for petty sentiments either."

"No" She agreed. "I prefer a more, _thorough_, test of dedication." She placed her hands on the hilt as well, overlapping Hirios. "And you always lived up to the standard, well, except that one occasion." Lira looked down at the hole in her chest.

"I was asleep, and wounded, I, I didn't think…I knew he was desperate but-"

Lira placed a finger on his lips. "Are you trying to justify it to me, or yourself?"

Hirio couldn't answer. Frustrated, he gripped his sword more tightly. Lira noticed it.

"Is this all you are now?" She asked him. "Just a sword?"

"I swear to you Lira, I will _kill_ Bron, I will find him and take his head for what happened that night."

Lira sighed, disappointed. "I suppose you are. Once you've had your vengeance, sword, what then? Will you go back to hunting? A mindless weapon ravaging the New World?"

Hirio was taken aback. "I, I never knew you thought so little of me."

"You used to _fight_ for things Hirio, you _believed _in things. What do you believe in now, killing Bron? Is that it?" Lira tried to force the sword from his grip, but he couldn't let go.

"I cannot forget what he did!" Hirio raised his voice

"You think killing him will make it go away? You think killing him will make _me _go away!"

"I don't know!"

"Is that what you want? You want to _forget_ me?"

"Lira I-"

"Forget your _guilt?"_

"Lira-"

"Your _shame_?"

"I-"

"Your _failure?"_

"_Leave me alone!" _Hirio sat up screaming. A swarm of gulls flew away in terror, disappearing into the night. He looked around, he was alone. The soft breeze had given way to stronger winds, and there was a faint light in the distance. He was still gripping his sword.

Hirio stood, looking towards the light. _Sun must be setting, how long have I been asleep?_ Cursing, he realised he must have missed a training session with Erick. He began making his way down the rigging, easily descending to the deck in mere seconds. Some glances where thrown his way, but no one questioned his long absence.

He found Mills, staring into the sunset. "Where are we? Did we lose the wind?" But the captain shook his head. "Not at all master hunter. We have arrived."

"What?" Hirio turned to look into the sunset again, and realised it wasn't a sunset at all.

The single light broke up, becoming many, hundreds.

_Astera_.

A twisting morass of wood and waterways, well lit, and surprisingly bustling given the time of night. Astera was a hive of activity, with people already rushing to the dock to see them in. A horn blasted, piercing the night and sending swarms of birds into the sky. _No, not birds_. Wyverns, flocks of them. _So close to a settlement, and so many? Hmm, mustn't have learnt to fear humans yet_.

A huge cheer went up from the sailors, Mills slapped his chest and laughed. Hirio could see Sonia and Erick smiling, clearly elated there journey was at an end. _It's only just beginning for you two, don't celebrate yet_.

For Hirio, his mind was only on one thing. Bron was here, somewhere. Maybe in Astera under a false name, or hiding out in the wilderness, but he was here. The thought perversely excited him. The way he used to feel during hunts, back when he was still fresh from Wycademy, a thrill all on it's own. "_Is this all you are now? Just a sword?"_

Maybe that was true, he certainly wasn't the same coming down that volcano, after fighting the Fatalis, as he was going up it. As for what waited after… "_Will you become a mindless weapon, ravaging the New World?_"

"Hirio!" Erick had spotted him, and pushed his way through the massed sailors to his side. "You missed our training session!"

"I was busy." Hirio told him.

"Ah, suppose there will be other nights, missing one won't hurt!" Hirio should have told him there on the spot. Let the kid know he'd have to find another way, get some other hunter to train him. Or better yet, find a different profession.

"_Once you've had your vengeance, sword, what then?"_

The old hunter turned to look at Erick, he was still lean, but his shoulders had started to pack on muscle. He stood a little straighter than when they had first met, and despite the rocking of the ship he wasn't struggling to keep his balance. _Still plenty of room for improvement though_.

"Perhaps." He told Erick, he looked at him quizzically, but didn't question him._ Yes, perhaps. After it is done, I will come find him again._ But that was far in the future, further than Hirio could see. Right now, only one thing lay on his path, Bron, and ultimately, his revenge.

_Let the hunt begin._


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, sorry for the wait on this one, I've been stuck somewhere ranging from having a hundred ideas to less inspiration than a lamp post :) Also, the Field Team Leader has a name now! I've got plans for him later on**__ **and the latter was just too wordy. As always, any criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_I wish I had slept this soundly last night_, Sonia thought enviously.

The Anjanath was heavily sedated, and snored softly on the raised wooden platform where the research team kept their captured monsters. Despite her years of working with the Guild, she had rarely seen them alive and up close. The morning sunrise played upon it's scales, shifting the tones from pink to purple and then back again.

Although she was fascinated, she yawned, sleep had evaded her last night. Nonetheless she rose early in hopes of catching Hirio, but he was already gone. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"_You can probably find work at the reception_." That had hurt. More than Hirio had probably understood. She had cried for a long time after that conversation, and a familiar anxiety began to creep back into her thoughts. She had spent most of her first night in the New World staring at the ceiling. Thinking of Gossfrid and listening to his poison drip into her ear.

Sonia had wandered through Astera aimlessly. Hoping to at least learn her way around when the sight of the captured beast caught her eye. Despite the obvious danger, it looked almost peaceful as it lay sleeping. _Shame, the research team will probably dissect it._

"Beauty, isn't she?" Sonia jumped and turned around to see the Field Team Leader, Kenichi, standing with his arms crossed and a wide grin across his face. They had met briefly last night as she came off the _Red Maiden _to show them to their accommodation. He had seemed polite enough, but she still reserved judgement.

Kenichi joined her leaning on the fence. "We got her from deep in the Ancient Forest, researchers wanted to see if she sizes up to Anjanath living by the shore."

"Does she?"

"Believe it or not, she's actually a little smaller than the ones we're used to. Seems they don't grow as big further inland. The researchers have a theory that maybe it's because the competition for food is fiercer, but they're not sure."

"Competition?" Sonia queried. "She looks like an apex predator to me."

Kenichi smiled. "You'd be wrong, there's things out there to give this old girl a run for her money. And a lot of the Ancient Forest is still unexplored, there could still be other species out there we haven't found yet." He leapt over the fence in one lithe movement, and beckoned for Sonia to do the same.

"Oh, um, is that…safe?"

"Well, there's no rule against it." Kenichi laughed. "She's been heavily sedated, and anyway she needs prepping for transport." The team leader clambered onto the platform and began grabbing ropes.

"Transport?" Sonia asked, deciding to follow him.

"Yeah, research team is gonna keep tabs on her, find out why she's as small as she is." He threw Sonia a rope. "Wait, you mean your going to _release_ her back into the Forest?"

Kenichi frowned. "Why would we keep her? Not exactly an ideal household pet!"

"But, I thought monsters where dissected after they were captured." Sonia tentatively put a hand on the Anjanaths side, feeling it's warmth spread across her palm. She had always thought scales looked slimy, but these where smooth and had a deceptively pleasant texture.

"Maybe in your Old World lady, but we're out here to study the ecosystem, kind of need the monsters alive for that. Besides, we don't want to disrupt any natural balance that she might provide and that we don't fully understand yet."

Sonia mulled over that for a moment as she tied the rope end to a rung. "So, do you not kill monsters out here then?"

Kenichi pulled the rope tight over the Anjanath. "We kill monsters, but only those that present a direct threat to research operations, or to Astera." The team leader sighed. "We get lots of hunters over here from the Old World, who think that's all their job is, just killing." He shook his head. "And they wonder why the Elder Dragons are in such a rush to get away from it."

Sonia laughed. "You really think the Elder Dragons are running from _us_?"

"Probably not." Kenichi agreed. "But you gotta admit, with hunters like that Hirio you came ashore with last night, well… I figure it's maybe not the nicest place for them."

Sonia's smile faltered, and her thoughts returned to her last conversation with Hirio. Kenichi seemed to notice it. "You don't get along with him either, hey, aren't you supposed to be his handler?"

"Supposed to be." Sonia agreed. "I don't even know where he is."

"Left a few hours ago." Kenichi told her. "He spent a long time speaking with my grandfather, the Commander. Apparently he's trying to find someone, and he was seen leaving Astera at the crack of dawn, heading north."

"Huh, nothing gets past you does it?"

"Wouldn't be much of a Field Team Leader if I didn't know who was in the field. There's another camp that operates in that area, so I'm not too worried. Besides, from what I've heard he can take care of himself."

They finished strapping the Anjanath to the platform, and Kenichi suggested they go and get breakfast. The canteen in Astera was incredible, filled with exotic ingredients that would cost a small fortune in the Old World, but here where as common as rice or wheat. She saw Erick sat at a table and moved to join him.

As she approached, she realised he stank of booze. _Again?_ Sonia despaired. While training with Hirio, things had gotten better. Having to be up in the morning to get thrown around a deck had certainly discouraged him, but now he was gone… _Who is Anya Erick? Is it her that drags you to the bottle? _

He noticed them, and smiled. "Sonia, and our illustrious leader! I hope you've no intention to steal me away from my food, it's rather delightful." Erick gorged himself upon a leg of meat to illustrate his point.

Kenichi laughed. "You eat up pal, you smell like you need it."

Erick grimaced. "Yes, I did take a few liberties last night didn't I? Ah well." He drank deeply from the mug next to him and Sonia prayed it was water. "What's on the agenda today then?"

Kenichi and Sonia sat down while Palicos brought more food to the table. "Briefing with the Commander, he'll show you what's what around here. Hirio was meant to be there as well, but I guess he came to some sort of arrangement with the Commander last night."

Erick sighed. "Suppose I had better spruce up before meeting the new boss."

Kenichi nodded. "Yeah, he won't take kindly to this. I get it, you've been at sea for a while, nothing wrong with a little celebration when you get ashore right?"

"Quite right." Erick agreed. "Especially after _that_ journey." He muttered under his breath.

"But my grandfather? The Commander?" Kenichi continued. "He don't take so kindly to it, hes a real serious guy on the job."

"Sounds delightful." Erick commented.

"He's held this place together for almost forty years." Kenichi told him, letting his tone harden just a fraction. "Gotta give him some respect."

"I shall be sure to polish my boots then." Erick stood and smiled. "See you there." He slowly made his way out of the canteen. When he was gone Kenichi turned to Sonia. "Is he gonna be a problem?"

Sonia was unsure how to answer. "He likes to drink, true, but he manages to stay sober when he has too." _I hope._

Kenichi adopted an uncomfortably serious face. "My grandfather told me he's a noble, that true?"

"It is, though he's somewhat fallen out of favour."

"Obviously, why else would he be here?" Kenichi grabbed another plateful of breakfast. "Completely inexperienced as well, I imagine?"

"Well, we both are to be honest." Sonia said sheepishly. "Give him a chance, he's got heart." Sonia smiled.

Kenichi seemed to soften again. "Well, if it's as strong as his liver, I guess we won't have any trouble."

They finished breakfast and Sonia walked with Kenichi through Astera to where they would meet the Commander. The silence between them continued to draw out as they walked, and Sonia felt her old insecurities nibbling at her thoughts. She usually spent all day getting talked at by hunters, pleasantly agreeing with everything they said.

"_Just smile, be polite, be a lady__" _

Sonia shivered. She wasn't _used_ to initiating conversation. _Come on, think of something!_

"You're unusually quiet for a handler." Kenichi noted, turning to face her. "Normally they come spouting a thousand questions. Furiously scribbling down notes as they talk, but not you." Sonia tried to think of something to say, but Kenichi continued. "Where are you from?"

"I was living in Port Tanzia before I came here." Sonia told him with a smile as she desperately searched for a way to veer the conversation in a different direction.

"Heard about that place. Supposed to be a big city, I'll take the wilderness of the New World any day. I can barely manage Astera some days."

Sonia could relate to that, she supposed. _It must be nice out there, away from everything. Nothing but the jungle for company_. The thought was a pleasant one, if she could somehow find a way out there…

"_Stupid girl, just smile and do your job_"

Sonia sighed. _Even if I was allowed to go into the forest, I wouldn't be allowed to go alone._ She let the dream go, and mentally prepared herself to fend it off should the notion ever return. _Nothing that way but bitterness. _

Soon, Sonia was stood around a table with Kenichi and Erick at her left and right. The latter smelling noticeably better. Around them a host of strangers where arrayed in a rough circle, with an old man standing at the head.

_The Commander_. He certainly looked the part, he bore himself proudly, and never broke his gaze when he made eye contact, even when staring into the sunrise. Sweeping a hand across the table he spoke. "First order on the agenda, our new arrivals. Everyone, this is Sonia and Erick, a Guild handler and hunter respectively." Everyone turned to face them. "You should get to know everyone at this table, you'll need them all at one point or another." The Commander told them.

"Wasn't there another hunter?" A wyverian spoke up. "I'm sure I spotted another one coming ashore last night."

"Hirio approached me last night, and requested leave to take care of some personal business. He isn't in Astera right now." The Commander answered.

"Where is he going?" Kenichi asked. "My guys spotted him heading north."

The Commander met his grandsons eyes. "Hirio claimed he was looking for another hunter out here in the New World. One with bright blond hair and a long sword, who may have turned up with his family roughly three years ago."

"Leopold?" Kenichi asked.

The Commander nodded. "That was my first thought as well, I sent him to the north side of the Ancient Forest, to Leopold's hut."

"What does he want with him?"

The Commander sighed. "I don't know, said it was personal." Sonia shuddered, her head full of questions. _Does this have something to do with that Bron?_ Thought Sonia. She had only seen his name mentioned the once in Hirios record, but the more she thought about it, the more sense it made that Bron, whoever that may be, was the person Hirio was looking for. _What the hell is going on?_

Curious to learn more she asked. "He lives out in the forest with his family, isn't that dangerous?"

Kenichi answered. "Leopold's family passed away some time ago, and he's lived alone in the jungle ever since."

"Damn shame." The Commander lamented. "He was one of our finest hunters, but we don't see much of him anymore." He shook his head. "Anyway, moving on! Field Team Leader, is the Anjanath ready to move?"

Kenichi nodded. "She's ready, we prepped her this morning. I'm gonna lead the team on this one, if that's alright Commander?"

He nodded. "It is, who else are you taking?"

"My list is on your desk, but I'd like to make the addition of Erick and Sonia."

_What?_ Sonia gaped at him in disbelief. _He actually wants me to come with him?_

Another member of the meeting spoke up. "Erick and Sonia have only just arrived, would it not be risky to send them into the New World so soon?"

"No." It was the Commander who answered. "Scouts tell us the route is relatively safe, and the mission is not objectively dangerous by nature. It will be a good learning opportunity for them both." He nodded towards Kenichi. "Good thinking, team leader."

"Commander." He acknowledged.

_I'm going with them_. Sonia thought. She felt as if someone had burst a balloon in her chest, and now helium was filling up her lungs. _I'm going with them!_

The others talked of trivial matters for a while longer, supplies, timescale, the route they were taking, before deciding to meet at Asteras main gate at midday to depart. Sonia was struggling to concentrate on any of it, she felt a crushing weight lifted from her shoulders, and now felt so light she feared the elation might cause her to float away. _They're taking me with them!_

She imagined that desk in Port Tanzia, where she had sat for so many years, captive to a suffocating facade, choking on Gossfrids venom. It had never seemed further away.

"And that concludes our business here, dismissed!" The Commander announced. The crowd quickly dispersed, and Sonia made sure not to lose sight of Kenichi as they left. He noticed and turned to talk to her. "I'll head back with you and Erick to help you with packing, wouldn't want you to miss anything important."

"Kenichi, _thank you_."

He shrugged. "No problem, I've been travelling the Ancient Forest for years, I'll make sure you take enough-"

"No, I mean thank you for taking me with you."

Kenichi studied her for a while, his lips curling into a smile. "You really hate working at a desk that much?"

"Definitely." Sonia told him.

Kenichi scratched his chin. "Well, there's still some pen pushing to do while we're out there. We'll need someone to keep track of our supplies, keep a logbook, write down any observations we make." Then he smiled. "But I'm we'll have time in-between all that to show you a few other tricks. Some survival skills can go a long way out here!"

Sonia could have hugged him. She was almost bouncing with excitement "Right, packing! Lets go!" She waved Kenichi forward and he laughed at her enthusiasm. "We got till midday lady, calm down!"

But Sonia couldn't, no, she _wouldn't_ calm down. She raced back towards her room, leaving her worries trailing behind her as she ran. Sonia smiled, and for the first time in a long time, the expression was genuine.


	6. Chapter 6

The Commander rarely had time to sit with his thoughts these days, but when he did, he always came to the same spot.

A window from his bedroom provided a wide view of the harbour, always lively and bustling, but the sea itself was calm today. A murmur of wind brushed it's way into Astera, and waves lapped gently at the shore. Despite the picturesque vista, the Commander could smell the onset of a storm, something in the air that told him it would rain soon. He stared into the horizon, looking for black clouds, and trying to ignore the spot where he had last seen his daughter.

_One day, I'll come home_. He thought to himself. _But not today_. There was much to be done. The Field Team had left yesterday with the Anjanath, and the Commander was already formulating plans for the newcomers once they got back. He trusted his grandson to keep the newcomers safe, but even so, doubts nagged at his old mind. The girl reeked of a sheltered city life, the boy almost as bad, and Hirio…

_By the Sapphire Star, I've never met a hunter like that_. He was like a caged beast, ready to be set loose. The Commander didn't know what sort of history the man had with Leopold, but he gathered it wasn't pleasant, and the fact he had travelled all the way to the New World to find him spoke of its import.

In the end, the Commander allowed him to visit Leopold as soon as he was able. Soon, there would be little time for such trivial matters. The Elder Crossing was upon them again, and the Commander would need every able body to contend with the chaos it brought.

A knock at his door interrupted his thinking. "Who is it?" The Commander asked.

"Sir, it's the Analytics Director!" His voice was high and shrill, and though the Commander was used to his eccentrics, he sounded a little more on edge than usual.

"Come in." The Commander ordered.

The wyverian almost fell through the door, clutching a scroll and panting heavily. "Commander, you need to read this!"

The Commander stood, calm as ever, and took the scroll from the Directors shaking hands. "More reports on the Elder Dragons making the crossing this time around?"

The Director nodded frantically. "Yes sir, we've had activity from the volcanic regions, though, it could be they where simply displaced by Zorah Magdaros leaving. Pokke Village claims another Kushala Daora has left the mountains. No word from the desert yet, but somethings bound to show up sir…however, sir, something, a-at, the end of the report you see, it references…"

The Commander ignored his prattling and skipped straight to the end. He read the last few lines of the report. He then read them again.

The Commander managed to maintain a calm demeanour, and placed the scroll on the table next to him.

"Send a message to all our field teams, instructing them to return to Astera as soon as possible. Call an emergency meeting, and take an inventory of our current supplies and manpower, we may have to requisition more from the Guild."

"And, what reason should I give to the field teams for returning, sir?" The Director quivered.

The Commander paused for a moment before speaking. "Tell them what the report says. A Fatalis has left Castle Schrade, and is coming our way."

The Director nodded and quickly rushed out the door. As soon as it shut, the Commander sat down heavily in his chair, and allowed some worry to show on his face. In forty years, never had any of the Three made the Crossing, for which the Commander was extremely grateful. Of the hunters in the New World, one had faced a Fatalis before and survived. But only the Sapphire star could see him right now. _Old friend, where have you gone?_

The Seeker had disappeared deep into the New World almost forty years ago, and no one had seen him since. Some days, the Commander questioned if he was even still alive. _Did I let him go to his death that day? _He didn't know.

The Admiral, bless and damn his adventurous soul, had not been seen for some time either. The only one of his old friends the Commander had any information on was his Tracker, but even that was flimsy at best. As far as he knew she was operating in the Coral Highlands, but that intelligence was months old, and she could well have moved on by now.

_I am, alone_. The Commander mulled over the thought a while. His grandson, Kenichi, was not ready, not for this. So few of the First Fleet hunters remained, their experience and expertise was spread desperately thin. _This, will certainly be a challenge_. The one silver lining the Commander held on to, was that his daughter had already left the New World, and would not be present to witness what the Black Dragon would do to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight broke through the emerald ceiling above Kenichis head, dappling the forest undergrowth in warm shafts of gold. The smell of Zoylas cooking filled the team leaders nose, and the clearing rang with a mad cacophony of squawks, croaks and drones . Many found the buzzing insects and chirping birds to be a constant burden on the ears, but for Kenichi, it was as soothing as a mothers lullaby.

It had come to be just that, on many nights after she left. Sleeping alone under the stars, the memory was still fresh and raw then. He missed her smile, her laugh, and so it fell to the sound of the forest to comfort him during that time.

Still, when he looked behind him and saw the Anjanath sleeping peacefully on its carriage, he knew he had made the right choice. _To think you'd be dissected on the other side of the sea_. He shuddered at the thought. Sonia was sitting cross-legged by the beasts skull with a large pile of twigs and leaves, entrapped by the dazzling scales of the monster.

Kenichi smiled as he tried to remember a time when he was so wet behind the ears. No doubt the Huntsman would remind him if he asked. Or, probably without asking, being the grumpy old veteran he was. He came to join her, and beckoned Erick over from the cook fire to do the same. The pair might be as green as grass, but he would try and rectify it while he could.

"Do you think it will be enough?" Sonia asked him nervously, looking at the pile she had gathered. "If not I can go and get more! It's no problem!" Kenichi shook his head. "For making gillie mantles it should be fine." He knelt, and Erick came to sit beside them as well. Wincing in pain from their training this morning.

"I get you good?" The team leader nodded towards Erick, who cracked a smile. "Your methods are thorough, but you have _nothing_, on Hirios harshness, I assure you. So do not flatter yourself team leader." He said sarcastically.

Kenichi gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "If I wanted to be harsh, I'd have split you in half rookie."

Ericks cheeky demeanour was welcome, in truth. Though Kenichi could see it was all an act, the young hunter betrayed it in combat. He was so distracted, clearly something was bothering him, and he used humour as his shield. _A paper shield kid, I'll get the truth of your chest eventually_, for Ericks own sake, he had to.

A distracted mind would get you killed in the New World. Kenichi had learned that valuable lesson in the months after his mother left. While hunting a Barroth in the wastes, Kenichi had fallen into a ravine and broke his leg. He was able to set off a flare and then crawl to safety in one of the many grottoes that populated the wastes, where he hid for almost two days until the Huntsman found him. If not for him and just plain luck, things might have gone very differently. _Lets hope neither of these two find themselves in a similar situation._

Returning to the matter at hand, Kenichi gathered up the pile of foliage and began weaving it into a gillie mantle. "Try and avoid patterns, it looks more natural if it's random." Completed, he held up the mantle and threw it over his shoulders. "Trust me, this will save your life if you make it properly."

Erick was quickly weaving the grass fibres in and out of each other, and in almost no time had a passable mantle. _Huh, at least he has talent_. Kenichi picked it up and examined it, the camouflage was maybe a bit sparse, but for a first attempt it wasn't a bad turnout.

Sonia was having a bit more trouble, she didn't seem to have the dexterity in her hands for weaving, and it was taking her a painfully long time to finish the mantle. Nonetheless, she bit her lip in concentration and let the task eat up all of her attention.

A shout came from the cook fire. "It's ready!" The huntress Zoyla was waving them over, and had set up a loose ring of stumps for them to sit and eat at. Kenichi turned to his two students, "Zoyla puts some mean dishes out, you'll want to try this."

Erick stood with enthusiasm. "We'll see, I have a very refined palette."

"I bet you do, rich-boy. Come on." Kenichi beckoned him towards the fire, but Sonia hadn't moved. "Hey lady, you coming?"

"Uh-huh, just five more minutes, I've nearly got it." She dropped her needle, again, and diligently picked it back up and continued.

"That'll still be here when you get back, come on, it's gonna go cold."

"Yeah, I will, just a little longer."

"_Sonia."_ Kenichi said, a little forcefully this time.

She stopped and looked at him. "I know this is new, and exciting, but don't abandon reason. You gotta use your head out here just as much as your hands, if not more so." Kenichi offered his hand. "Come on, lets eat. We can finish that later." Sighing, Sonia put the mantle aside, and grabbed the team leaders hand as she stood.

Zoyla passed them both bowls as they approached, with Erick already gorging himself. The aroma was strong and sweet, and Kenichi heard Sonias stomach rumble. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow as she smiled awkwardly. "You won't be disappointed, trust me." Zoyla commented, as the three sat down to eat. True to her word, it went down a treat. Kenichi was a decent cook, able to survive quite comfortably out in the field, but the dark-haired huntress made it an art.

"Wow, I didn't think you could make something this delicious in the wild." Sonia managed in between mouthfuls.

Zoyla laughed. "I mostly brew coatings for my arrows on the cook-fire, but I guess I got good at meals as well."

"Zoylas a crack shot with a bow, and she's been working in this region for years, you'll be glad to have her." It was certainly true Kenichi had a lot of respect for the huntress, she had volunteered for this mission and Kenichi was happy that she had, though not surprised. She truly cared about the forest and the creatures living in it, one of the few hunters who would rather capture and relocate a monster than kill it.

"Oh come on Kenichi." Zoyla said. "We both know I'm only here because you're a complete glutton."

"Hey!" He complained.

"How long have you been hunting Zoyla?" Erick asked, having finished his meal.

"Around five years now, but I've been in the New World a lot longer. I was on the research team at first, but managed to get this big idiot and the Tracker to show me the ropes."

"If I'm an idiot and your _my_ student, what does that make you?" Kenichi teased.

"I figure the Tracker managed to balance things out, unlike you with the stubborn old man." Zoyla retorted.

"Which one, the Huntsman or the Commander?" Kenichi asked, and the pair laughed.

"Who's the Tracker?" Sonia queried.

"First fleet hunter, her names Haia, but she's the Commissions lead tracker, so that's what everyone calls her." Zoyla answered. "Been a while since we saw her, right?"

"Grandfather says she's in the Highlands, but that reports getting stale. Maybe she's moved on."

Erick slapped his knees. "Well Zoyla, that was delightful, thank you." He stood with his bowl and grabbed his blades. "And now, I shall be off to empty my bowels, excuse me." Erick made his was to the edge of the clearing before disappearing into the undergrowth.

"Seems an odd guy." Zoyla noted. "But then, he is a noble."

"It's more than that" Kenichi said. "Somethings bothering him, I'm sure of it." The team leader cast an eye towards Sonia. "Erick didn't come across the sea out of choice, did he?"

Sonia hurtled into a display of awkwardness so blatant it was almost comical. She played with her food, slowly forming sentences punctuated with more than one "Umm" and "Well" before stopping and starting again while her eyes desperately searched for somewhere to look other than Zoyla and Kenichi.

Zoyla stifled a laugh at the poor girls antics and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, we pretty much figured that out already. Whatever happened to wind him up here, that's his business, we just want to keep him alive."

Kenichi continued. "And too do that, we need to make sure he's in a healthy mindset, so, is there anything you think we should know?"

Sonia seemed to return to her usual level of self-consciousness and began forming a coherent answer. "He, said his father had sent him here because he refused to marry."

"Noble children do that all the time, but don't they just get dragged kicking and screaming to the altar anyway?" Zoyla asked.

"Well, I thought that too, but, maybe there's more too it than that. He, he sometimes talks in his sleep you see."

"And what does he say?" Kenichi pressed.

Sonia paused for a moment, somewhat hesitant. "_Anya." _ She finally told him. "He says _Anya._"

* * *

Kenichi found Erick at the edge of a creek, washing his bowl. He had a blank look on his face that often appeared when he thought no one was watching him. He washed the bowl slowly, deliberately taking his time while seemingly caught up deep in thought.

"Hey, rookie!" Kenichi shouted.

Erick immediately put on his mask of mild amusement and smiled as Kenichi approached him. "Ah, team leader, come to make sure I don't slip and fall in the creek?"

"Pretty much." Kenichi smiled. He threw Erick the gillie mantle he had made earlier. "Come on, I better show you how to use that before you decide to do it yourself and get eaten."

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"I do, there's a Tobi that's been driven from it's territory in the upper forest, I want to make sure it's re-settled and isn't gonna move on to Astera."

Erick nodded. "Then by all means, lead the way."

The pair set off in a western direction. "The monster settled in the north, but if we come at her from downwind she'll smell us, so we'll loop back around once we're far enough away."

"Isn't there any way to mask our scent?" Erick asked.

"You can make perfumes to mimic the smells of other monsters, but we don't want to scare her off. She's already been driven out of her last territory and might be a bit skittish." Kenichi set a steady pace through the forest, sticking to the thick foliage to avoid attention from flying wyverns. They had the mantles, but with a rookie like Erick he wasn't taking any chances.

Within a few hours Kenichi called a halt. Ahead, an enormous tree tore it's way through the undergrowth and raked the sky. Kenichi called Erick closer and then proceeded to whisper to him. "The nest is in there. We'll put our gillie mantles on and crawl to that outcrop." Kenichi pointed to a cluster of rocks at the base of the tree. "And we should be able to see if it's home from there." Erick nodded, and slowly, the pair began their crawl through the underbrush.

As they got closer, Kenichi could see the burrow the Tobi-Kadachi had dug itself in the side of the tree. _Good, that means it's staying put_. Eventually the pair got to the outcrop and pushed themselves against the rock, glancing upwards. "What now?" Erick whispered. Kenichi put a finger to his lips and pointed upwards.

Slowly, a reptilian head pressed it's way out of the burrow, startling red eyes checked the coast was clear, oblivious to the two hunters lying below. The Tobi tentatively sniffed the air, before pushing herself halfway out the burrow and letting out a shriek that echoed through the Ancient Forest. She shook her fur, resulting in the sound of crackling sparks and a few light flashes across her hide, before letting out another long, deafening scream.

"What's it doing?" Erick asked.

Kenichi whispered back. "This old girl was living with another Tobi in the upper forest when their burrow was attacked by a Rathalos. As the two fled they got separated, she's calling for her mate."

The monster let out another mournful cry, the sound bounced through the trees and carried far into the distance. "There have been reports of her call being heard for a while now, and as far as 3 miles away. You see that spark of electricity just before she roars?" Erick squinted, and sure enough, her hide seemed to fizzle with a deluge of small sparks, and a few miniature rods of lightning crackled between her jaws.

"What is that?" Erick asked.

"It's been observed before, the research team think she's using electricity to amplify the sound of her call, though they're not sure how."

"That's, amazing." Erick gaped. "At this rate, her mate is sure to hear her."

Kenichi sighed. "He's dead."

Ericks face changed from wonder to shock, and he turned to Kenichi for an explanation. "Males of the species are far more territorial than females, he stayed and fought the Rathalos, and it killed him." Kenichi paused as another screech split the air, then continued. "Every night and morning, she calls out into the forest. Tobi are dangerous, but hardly the apex predators here. If she's not careful, she'll attract something bigger, and hungrier."

Erick looked on helplessly. "Can we stop her? There must be some way of-"

"There's nothing we can do kid." Kenichi cut him off. "She has to move on, re-focus on surviving, or die. That's the way of the New World."

The team leader looked Erick in the eye then. "I don't know what you left behind in the Old World, or why you came here, but it's clearly bothering you. Your distracted, you isolate yourself, and you seem over fond of the bottle for more reason than the taste I bet." Erick whirled on him and looked as though he was going to shout, until Kenichi quickly put a finger to his lips and gestured upwards towards the Tobi. The team leader continued. "The reality is, you're here now, this is your life. And if you don't get your head in the game, this place will kill you." He looked up at the mourning creature again, listening to it's haunting roar reverberate through the trees. "Find a way Erick, find a way to move on, because there always is one. Even when it doesn't seem like it."

For a brief moment, Kenichi remembered his mother, and the day she left the New World on a ship back to Tanzia. The memory caught him off guard, and he found himself staring into space for a brief moment while Erick was trying to fight back tears. _I was crying on that day as well_.

Kenichi came back to himself, and grabbed Erick on the shoulder. "Come on, lets go." The two crawled to a safe distance and began the walk back to camp. They did so in silence, with Kenichi maintaining a respectful distance. He'd let the kid mull over what he'd been told, then come to his own conclusion. He hoped, that when he saw all the work the commission did here, he would find his purpose, like Kenichi had. _You got the makings of a hunter kid_. Kenichi thought. _Don't throw it away._

They arrived back at camp, a fire was already burning and Sonia was sat around it showing Zoyla her finished gillie mantle, when the two got back they both leapt to their feet and rushed at the pair. "Kenichi, your back! You need to hear this!" Sonia cried

"Here what?" Kenichi asked.

"Got some bad news for you, kid." A familiar voice said from just beyond the fire.

Kenichis eyes widened. "_Master?!_"

Sure enough, the Huntsman stepped into the firelight. He looked visibly tired, and was panting heavily. The flames danced across his outdated armour, which despite over forty years of use, looked pristine as ever. "

"Master, what's going on?" Kenichi exclaimed.

The Huntsman gestured to the campfire. "You'd all best sit down, we've got a lot to talk about, and I need to catch my breath."

* * *

"A _Fatalis_!" Zoyla exclaimed. The news had been met with a wide range of reactions, Zoyla was in utter shock, Sonia was visibly panicking and Erick had gone very quiet. Kenichi tried to keep a calm composure. "Even here in the New World, I've heard tales of Schrade." Kenichi said. "But these things have been beaten before, isn't that right?"

The Huntsman sighed. "Not so easy as that I'm afraid kid. There's only one hunter here in the New World that's crossed a Fatalis before, and that'd be the Seeker. But only the Sapphire Star can see him right now."

"We have to find him." Kenichi insisted.

"Your grandfathers recalling all field teams for an emergency meeting. He sent me to find you and bring you back. We'll come up with a plan from there."

Kenichi nodded. "So, back to Astera?"

"Back to Astera." The Huntsman said.

"Wait." Zoyla said. "Kenichi, the Anjanath."

"It'll have to wait till another time Zoyla, this is too important."

"No, Kenichi, you don't understand. We can't just keep giving her sedatives."

Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Those tranquillisers are temporary, not suitable for extended use. If we keep giving her these continuously, it'll kill her."

The announcement was met with a stark silence. "How long can we keep giving her them for?" Erick asked.

"At this dosage? Probably two, _maybe_ three days, at most."

"So we cut her loose here." Sonia said. "Untie her and head back."

"No." It was the Huntsman who answered. "Anjanath have a wide territory, and we're too close to Astera. She'd be a threat." The Huntsman paused, then continued. "If we can't take her back with us, and we can't let her go…" The Huntsman placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Zoyla looked horrified. "Wait! We can't just butcher her!"

"I'm sorry kid. But like you said, she won't survive to make it back to Astera and we can't just let her roam free. It's the most humane thing to do."

Zoyla looked desperately at Kenichi. "You can't agree with this!" She pleaded.

Kenichi considered his options. "It'll take another day for us to get to the release site, then probably two more to get back at breakneck pace. Three days, that's too long."

"Couldn't we maybe get Leopold to finish the release? He doesn't live far from the site." Zoyla suggested.

"There's no telling he'll even be home, you know how he is." The Huntsman said.

"Oh!" Sonia suddenly gasped. "Oh! _Hirio!_" She grabbed Erick and shook him. "Erick, Hirio!"

"Who?" The Huntsman asked.

"The other hunter they came here with." Kenichi explained. "He's at Leopold's hut right now isn't he? Had some business with him."

"_Hirio has killed a Fatalis!_" Erick shouted.

The whole group was shocked. "Erick, are you sure?" Kenichi asked.

The two newcomers nodded frantically. "Yes! It's on his record, he fought the Crimson Fatalis. We have to go to Leopold's hut and find him!" Sonia urged.

Kenichi turned to the Huntsman, who was rubbing his chin. "If what she says is true, he could be invaluable to the Commander. I agree, you should go and get him."

"You think maybe Leopold will come as well?" Kenichi asked.

The Huntsman grimaced. "I'm not sure, Kenichi, even if he's home, well, you know how he was after his family died."

"Well, since we're going to Leopold's hut, we may as well take the Anjanath with us, its not far!" Zoyla spoke up.

Kenichi considered for a moment. "Agreed."

"She'll slow you down." The Huntsman warned.

"But it's practicable, I wont let her be slaughtered when another solution has presented itself."

The Huntsman and Kenichi locked eyes for a moment, then the former conceded. "Alright, I'll head back to Astera and let the Commander know what's happening. You release the monster, find this Hirio guy and get back to Astera faster than a Kirin running from a Rajang."

Kenichi smiled. "Got it Master, good luck."

"You too kid, don't leave me waiting." The Huntsman turned and raced back into the jungle. "Umm, is he not gonna rest for the night?" Sonia asked.

Kenichi laughed. "Ha, no. And neither are we."

Zoyla frowned. "Kenichi, that's risky, travelling at night in the Ancient Forest is bad enough, travelling with two rookies _and_ an Anjanath is-"

"Her scent will scare away the smaller monsters. And we don't have time to waste." Kenichi turned to face Sonia and Erick. "You ready?"

"Ready." Sonia said without hesitation. Kenichi met Ericks eyes.

They where still somewhat puffy, but there was steel in them, something which had been missing before. "Ready."

Kenichi smiled. "Then here we go."


	8. Chapter 8

Night came rather quickly in the Ancient Forest it seemed.

With the towering treeline, the sun didn't take much coaxing to sink beneath the emerald sea. The last straws of light grasped frantically at the sky, while the green forest below slowly gave way to black. Shadows crept and twisted between the branches, gnawing and biting at the edges of the world in anticipation for the suns demise.

Hirio spied the clouds that where rolling in from the north, dark and foreboding. _Good, there will be no moon tonight_. He shifted in his position ever so slightly, and narrowed his eyes on 'Leopold's' hovel.

Built into the side of a rock face and covered with foliage, the untrained eye would scarce be able to make out the door. _And from the air, utterly impossible. Must be how he avoids the Wyverns_. Behind the hut what appeared to be a series of steps wound upwards to the top of the rock face. _I bet he can see the whole bloody forest from up there_.

When Hirio had seen that, he assumed it likely that Bron knew someone was coming, and if he knew that someone was Hirio, it would make this considerably more difficult. Best case scenario he was inside, or nearby, preparing himself for a fight. Worse, he had fled, and Hirio would have to track him down all over again.

The thought made the hunters blood boil. All those nights, travelling, tracking, planning, fantasising. What he would do, what he would say, would he even say anything? He certainly hated the man enough to butcher him on the spot.

The last vestiges of light guttered out as Hirio salivated with anticipation. His heart was thrashing in his chest like a chained animal, every tiny noise was a thunderstorm in his ears. Finally, the sun sank below the horizon. _It's time_.

The hunter rose from his belly to a crouched position and swiftly made his way across the clearing to the door, wasting little time as he was dangerously exposed. In one vicious kick the wooden door was off its hinges and Hirio barrelled into the house.

A few wisps of smoke curled upwards from a fireplace, and the room still stank of cooking. Hirio sniffed, _Potions_. Carefully, Hirio began scanning the room for traps or snares. Several chairs, well-worn where arranged around a simple wooden table, in the centre a metal stand held a broken horn.

Hirio took the horn from its stand and held it in his hand, feeling the smooth, polished ivory run over his palms. _Kept in good condition_. Hirio was unsure if he still had his, he had largely tried to forget that period of his life, clearly Bron hadn't. _But why? Why keep this?_

Was it a sense of pride? Hirio supposed it was after they killed that Diablos their careers really took off, ultimately coming to a fateful end up the volcano, but before that… _We were legends_.

For Bron, that's all it had really been about. The legend of the three hunters who could not be bested. A dream he entered the Wycademy with, and Hirio as well. But while Bron clung to that fantasy for long after, Hirios hunt had largely boiled down to the horn he held now in his hand.

"Do you miss them still?" A ghost asked from the corner of the room.

Lira had been visiting him much more frequently these past few days. Always appearing the same, beautiful, strong, and dead. The wound between her ribs bled endlessly, staining her armour in rivers of crimson. Lira cocked her head as she waited for an answer.

"I... I don't think about them much anymore." Hirio confessed. Lira pouted. "I suppose not, swords don't do much thinking do they?" She stood and approached him. "_I _remember, I remember standing next to you at your families shroud. And when you lifted the cover, I remember the mangled bodies of your mother and father."

Lira shuddered, and then her expression softened. "You know what hurt me more though?" She whispered tenderly. "Your face when you saw them too."

Hirio felt something tug at his memory. an unwelcome nudge, from some part of himself long dead.

_Tears, endless tears. The young hunter cried and cried until his sockets ached. Lira was there on his arm, and Brons hand on his shoulder. "We will find the monster that did this, brother. I promise." But when Hirio turned to his left, Brons mouth was dripping venom, and his eyes danced with hunger. He turned to his right, and Lira was on the floor, clutching her guts and coughing her life up in agony. _

Hirio grabbed Liras hand just before it could touch him. "And we did find it, remember?" She took the horn in his hand. "A trio of hunters greener than grass, bringing down a full grown Diablos. We made quite the tale didn't we?"

"I couldn't care less what people thought of it." Hirio snarled.

"No, of course not. But it was nice, to be appreciated." Lira smiled, and Hirio fought back the urge to reach out and touch the apparitions cheek. "Bron certainly liked it, oh yes. He liked it _very_ much."

Hirio gritted his teeth, his purpose filling him with malice once again. "I didn't come here to talk to ghosts." The hunter pulled away from Lira, and began making his way out the back of the house, to the stairway leading up the rock face.

"Perhaps I'll see you soon then." Lira called after him. "After all, you couldn't beat him before, could you?" The words followed Hirio up the first few steps of the cliff, but then his anger consumed them, and soon all he could think about was the bastard that had destroyed his life. A rabid beast that clawed at the centre of his being, devouring any other thoughts that intruded the hunters mind.

"_Is that all you are now, just a sword?"_ Hirio scowled and pushed away all traces of that conversation, focusing solely on the task set before him. _The bastard better be up here_, Hirio thought. The hunter quickened his pace, eager to have an answer.

The wind began picking up, causing the clouds above to stir. Lumbering, shadowy giants that had started to slowly break apart. A few thin tears where appearing in the stormy canvas, and from behind them, precious shafts of moonlight filtered down onto the gloomy jungle.

Aware he was about to lose the advantage of darkness, Hirio hurriedly finished his ascent up the cliff. By the time he reached the top, the clouds had broken completely, and the shining face of the moon could gaze freely on the world below.

Hirio found himself standing in a flat, open clearing. The pale light from above cast the world in black and white, rendering the arrangement of gravestones at the far end of the glade crystal clear. A faint wind was chilling the forest, murmuring incessantly through the grass like a choir of spectres, and then whistling away into the shadowy passages between the boughs. Before one of the gravestones, a figure was kneeling, wrapped in a thick cloak that did not sway in the wind. He remained perfectly static in his position, acting as though he was unaware of Hirio standing behind him. The hunter knew he was not.

He gripped his sword, and began approaching the man, manoeuvring slightly to the left to try and see if he was armed.

"No words for an old friend?" Bron asked. Hirio continued circling towards him cautiously. "You mean to simply cut me down from behind, no questions asked? No final conversation, no moment of reflection or even fit of rage?"

Hirio growled. "I'll say it all afterwards, as your dying at my feet."

Bron smirked. "How did you survive the fall, I wonder? Such a long way down, you where already wounded." He paused. "I always respected that, did you know? You never where easy to put down."

"You shouldn't have underestimated me." Hirio told him, edging ever closer.

"Lira-"

"Don't say her name." Hirio cut him off. "Not you, not _ever_."

"Our partner" Bron conceded. "could see it. The fight hadn't gone out of you yet. You remember it surely? We where coming back down the volcano, the Fatalis defeated. You where burned to a crisp after that fight, we had to carry you on a stretcher."

Brons voice grew wistful. "We argued long after you had fallen asleep, me and her. The volcano was set to erupt, and you had one foot in the grave. But she would not leave you." Bron huffed. "I'll never understand how she fell for you so utterly. Truly lovesick in every sense of the word. I believe she would have rather perished in flames then live knowing she had left you behind." Hirio faltered a moment, as though he had been struck, though he quickly recovered and resumed his advance. "I, however, had no such ambition. Surely you can understand that?"

Hirio gritted his teeth. "If all you wanted was to save your own life." The hunter snarled. "_Then why did you murder her?"_

Bron sighed, and then remained silent for a long time. For a moment Hirio thought he wasn't going to answer. Then finally, he spoke. "I wasn't just trying to save my own life." He said.

Hirio paused again as he tried to grasp the situation. He looked around, at the graveyard they stood in. He cast his mind back to grasp at fragments of conversations they had long ago, about the future, about the past. Slowly, the answer fell into place.

"You wanted the reward for the Fatalis, to bring your family to the New World." Hirio was met by silence, and knew he had struck truth.

"My parents where _wanted_ Hirio." Bron spat. "Poachers, the both of them. If the Guild Knights had caught them, it would have meant the Dundorma Walls, or worse. With the money from the contract I could smuggle them across the sea." Bron shook his head. "In truth, half would have been enough, but she refused to abandon you. If I had done so, and she survived to tell of it..."

"You would have been tried by the Guild" Hirio finished.

Bron nodded. "Tell me, if you where given the chance to save your parents lives, would you have done it? Even if it meant the death of me and Lira-"

"_Don't say her name_." Hirio warned him again.

Bron growled, a deep guttural sound that was almost inhuman. "Do you think it was easy? Do you think it doesn't haunt me? After they-" Bron gestured to the gravestones. "-passed on. I have been alone out here, with nothing but my memories to keep me company, you cannot imagine how it feels-"

"_I know exactly how it feels bastard!"_ Hirio screamed. "After you betrayed us, what did I have left? _Nothing!_ The love of my life was dead, my brother had tried to kill me, I had no _family_ to return to. I had no dream with which I could sail into the sunset and start over!"

"My _dream_ is gone, Hirio!" Bron roared. "There it lies, buried in this cursed soil, in the land that stole it from me!" Bron stood, reaching a frightening height. Hirio had always been taller, but now Bron seemed to stand a full head above him. _How?_

"I… I sacrificed _her_." Bron lamented. "Because I thought it was the best thing to do." He placed a hand on the nearest grave. "Was this my punishment?" Hirio continued circling to the left, trying to find the right angle to strike. "Is this no more than I deserve?" Bron smirked. "Out of all the creatures of this world, only humans will kill their own kind out of selfish desire." A bitter laugh escaped his lips. "Perhaps you are right to hate us."

"What?" Hirio asked, bewildered.

"_Not you_." Bron said, turning. His cloak began to fall away, revealing flashes of crimson. And beneath the hood a vindictive glare settled itself upon Hirio. "_You…_you, you, you. All she ever talked about, all she ever wanted. _Nothing _I did would convince her otherwise." He hissed. "Imagine, imagine if she had listened to me and left you? Imagine if you had just _died _on that night? Oh, it would've pained her for sure, in time though she would have come to her senses. But instead…instead…"

The cloak fell away, and Bron finally showed himself to his former brother. "_Instead y__ou made me kill her_."

From head to toe, Bron had sealed his fate. Clad in a suit of armour long outlawed by the Guild. Ruby plates wrought from a still living being ensnared the hunters frame, twisting across his body in seemingly random patterns. Sometimes a section seemed to shift, as though moving of it's own accord. Through a thin slit in the helmet, saliva oozed from a row of sharpened teeth, boiling into steam as it hit the ground. Above Brons malformed jaw sat a pair of bloodshot, murderous eyes. Eyes fixed unmoving on Hirio.

_Fatalis armour_. Hirio panicked, the equipment forged from a Fatalis hide was incredibly powerful, but came at a terrible cost. Visions, voices, and madness. The wearer would slowly be transformed into something unrecognisable as a human, as the still living body parts of the Elder Dragon used to craft the armour slowly re-animated. "Bron…" Hirio gasped. "What have you done?"

"My reasons to live died a long time ago, _brother_, all except one." The thing that was once Bron drew his weapon, a massive long sword taller then Hirio. "To kill the one who took _her _from me!"

Brons declaration was enough to shake Hirio from his shock. As memories of Lira's smile, her laugh, her strong hands and soft lips flooded his thoughts. The beast in Hirios mind drank the torrent hungrily, rousing it into a maniacal frenzy. The hunter steeled himself to face Liras murderer, raising his sword, and settling into a guard position. "On that, _brother-_" Hirio told him mockingly. "We can agree."

Hirio struck fist, aiming low and putting his smaller stature to his advantage. Bron predicted it, and brought his sword upwards to parry the blow. The impact of the two blades hurled Hirio backwards, and he only just found his feet in time before Bron was barrelling down on him. _By the Star, he's strong!_

Bron dove into a series of flourishes, spinning and twirling for Hirios head and neck. The hunter managed to deflect them all, but the effort was exhausting, leaving his arms trembling. _I cant keep taking on his blows like this, he's too strong._ Hirio rolled aside from a savage downward strike and tried to gather his thoughts. _With that long sword, he's got more reach, and his height means I'll have to come well within it's range to strike at his head_. A Fatalis hide was tough, and Hirio doubted he'd be able to pierce it. _Between the helmet slit, there's no other way_.

While Hirio strategized, Bron was able to clear the distance between them frighteningly fast. Leaping the length of the glade and thrusting into the ground. Again, Hirio rolled, and responded with an aimed swing towards Brons head. With lighting speed, Bron brought his long sword up and met Hirios attack. Casting his strike aside and whirling to face him again. They exchanged a flurry of blows, with Hirio trying to redirect Brons blade as often as he could rather than outright block his strikes. He made two more attempts at Brons head in retaliation, but between his mad onslaught and terrifying reflexes, Hirio was simply too slow to hit his target. _I need to hinder his movement somehow_, _create an opening_.

Committing to his strategy, Hirio rolled towards his opponent as Bron slashed horizontally for the torso. Quickly finding his feet Hirio swung his great sword with all of his might straight into Brons kneecap. He couldn't pierce through the armour, but the impact would still hurt. Bron came to his knees cutting wildly at Hirio as he did so, but Hirio was able to pirouette away from the attack by a hairs breadth. As he came back around to face Bron, he thrust his great sword straight into his face.

For a brief moment, Hirio thought the attack had been successful. The tip of the blade lodged itself inside the slit, but as Hirio tried to push it further in, it would not do so. Quickly, he tried to pull it out, but found he could not do that either.

Looking down the length of the blade, Hirio saw Bron had _bitten_ the tip of his sword, catching it firmly between his teeth. His boiling saliva ran down the blade, slowly melting it away. Hirio gave a last ditch effort to pull the sword free and then was forced to let it go as Bron slashed at his stomach with his long sword.

Hirio was not fast enough.

There was a horrific crunching sound as the edge tore through Hirios armour, and then a soft shearing noise followed by a trail of searing pain that blazed it's way across Hirios stomach, the hunter fell backwards, clutching his gut and screaming. He heard Bron spit his sword out of his mouth, and it fell to the ground just outside his field of vision, burnt and misshapen.

Hirios sight began to darken, and soon the monster standing over him was all he could focus on. Bron raised his sword over his head, ready to deliver the deathblow. His eyes locked with Hirios, staring pitifully while the hunter glared in utter hatred. He mustered the strength to spit up at his opponent, and saw his bloody projectile splash across Brons breastplate.

He sighed, and something in his eyes seemed to soften a fraction. "When you see her…tell her that I'm sorry."

Hirios vision finally gave out as Bron sucked in his breath. The sound seemed to be accompanied by a strange whistling noise, followed by a roar of pain. Hirio wasn't sure if Brons blow had landed or not as he felt his life slipping away, his last few thoughts before blacking out where of fire, screams in the night, and the sound of a long sword slipping between a woman's ribs.


	9. Chapter 9

Ericks hands trembled slightly as he pulled the rope away from the Anjanaths snout. The binding fell to the ground and a few wisps of smoke curled upwards from the creatures nostrils. He spared a glance toward Kenichi as he untied the last restraint, scanning fearfully for any signs of sudden movement from the monster.

"HA!" Zoyla screamed behind him and grabbed his shoulders, causing Erick to whirl in fright. He was greeted by the sight of the huntress giggling maniacally at his terror. Her dark hair falling over her burnished copper face as she doubled over.

"Damn it Zoyla!" Erick moaned as his pale cheeks flushed red.

Zoyla pushed him playfully. "Oh, stop being such a wuss! We've got ages before the sedatives wear off!" She gingerly leapt onto the platform and patted the deadly predators head. "See? She's well out of it. I bet _Sonia_ isn't afraid, you want to touch her Sonia?"

Zoyla gestured behind her to a Sonia who was standing inquisitively at the edge of the platform. "Well, if she's not going to wake up…" The young girl clambered up to join them.

"See!" Zoyla retorted. Erick groaned and shook his head, heading around to join Kenichi coiling up the rope. "How long will we have to wait do you think?" Erick asked the team leader.

Kenichi slung the rope over his shoulder. "An hour at most. We can't afford to wait any longer. I've already found a spot where we can safely observe." He pointed to a number of hanging vines that dangled down from a huge tree. "We should set up there and get comfy."

Erick smiled. "And I seem to have forgotten my pillow."

"You'll soon learn to love tree branches kid." The team leader began making his way up the vines.

Soon all four of them where huddled in the canopy, waiting intently for the Anjanath to wake up. Sonia was scribbling down notes as best she could on her perch, a habit she had formed during their journey. _She seems to have fallen right where she wants to be_. If only Erick could do the same.

The mournful screeching of the Tobi still haunted him, crying out endlessly for a mate that wasn't coming home. Erick knew that the team leader had only been trying to help, to get him to come to terms with reality of his situation. In truth, it only made him think of Anya.

_Does she cry out for me on the Dundorma walls?_ He thought. _Does she wait patiently for me to come and save her, or curse my name and wish she had never met me? _Then another thought had occurred to Erick. _Does she even know where I am?_

Erick had lain awake that night and considered abandoning the whole thing. Run back to Astera, smuggle himself on a ship, find her and disappear. _To where?_ He could not think of a single place. Come to think of it, he could not plausibly conceive getting back to Astera without being eaten. And so he had rolled over in his sleeping bag chasing a good nights rest. He did not catch it.

The only silver lining he supposed, was that Erick had finally allowed himself to accept he was stuck. There was no way back. A harsh reality, but a true one. The question was, what did he do now? _I suppose I'll just tag along with these until I work it out._ The whole hunting gig might yet suit him, but if not he would have to consider other options.

He was struck from his contemplation by a low rumbling growl. All four of the group stopped and stared. Both the monsters yellow eyes had slid open, and regarded her surroundings with suspicion. She quickly found her feet with a speed that belied her size. Sniffing, scratching, and scanning the world around her.

_Must be confusing, last thing you remember your in a frantic battle with a hunter, next you wake up with no idea where you are_. The Anjanath seemed unsure of what to do, she had no idea where she was or how she had got there.

"She's searching for familiar scents." Zoyla whispered. The animal hoisted her massive head into the air, took a quick sniff, then whirled around in a western direction. "She's found something."

With an irritated snarl, the Anja plodded off into the jungle. No doubt some unlucky prey was about to be on the receiving end of her displeasure, but at least she was free.

The group waited for a little while longer before making there way back down the tree. Zoyla was visibly pleased, and Sonia still somewhat awestruck. But for Kenichi there was no time to waste. "Come on, we have to get to Leopolds hut, the Commander is expecting."

They left the platform used to carry the Anjanath, there was no time to bring it with them. Kenichi set a breakneck pace through the ancient forest that Sonia and Erick struggled to keep up with. Erick could see why though, the sun was starting to set, and the shadows of the jungle where growing long. _Has so much time passed already_?

As was her wont, Zoyla began to fill the silence. "So, how did it feel releasing the old girl back into the wild?"

Erick answered first. "Rather satisfying, I must admit."

Sonia continued. "It was great! Much nicer than dissection, I don't think I would have liked to see that."

Kenichi snorted. "I _still_ can't believe you do that across the sea, capture a monster alive just to dissect it?" He shook his head. "Sometimes I'm glad I'm not officially part of the Guild."

Zoyla spoke up. "You know why it was so important? That we put her back where she came from?" Zoyla explained. "Anjanath are apex predators, feeding on whatever they can find. We know from study her main source of food are the jagras packs that scatter her territory. If we where to remove her, the population would explode out of control, and we would be forced to cull their numbers ourselves before they damaged the ecosystem."

Erick pondered on that. "A clever tactic. I hadn't even considered that."

Kenichi sighed. "Most hunters don't. They just read the contract, kill the monster, come back and get paid without actually thinking about the problem."

The statement was met with silence, and Erick found his thoughts turning to Hirio. He certainly didn't strike as someone who respected the natural order, and would probably have no qualms about shattering it if it stood in his way. _Although_…

During their time on the boat, Erick had seen, glimmers he supposed. Whenever they talked about monsters, he always seemed to harbour a certain respect for them. _His first reaction when the Lagiacrus attacked was to scare it off_. Thoughts of Hirio always brought forth a swell of contradictions and questions. The man was a complete enigma to Erick.

Even during their time together on the boat, Erick had not been able to puzzle him out. The hunter was clearly chasing something, yet acted with a complete disregard for his own well-being. He pushed everyone away, and yet had offered to train Erick.

Admittedly, those weeks spent with Hirio had done him more good than he cared to admit. He put the bottle aside, mostly, and focused on what Hirio was trying to teach him. What Kenichi was still trying to teach him. It seemed as though there was a place for him under the team leaders wing at least, whether he would accept it… _Is that where my path lies? _Erick could not say.

The sun sank lower, and soon they where travelling in pitch black, with only the scoutflies to light the way. "We're not far." Kenichi assured them. "Just a little further."

Before long they came upon a modest hut built into a cliff face. "Here we are." Kenichi took the lead. "Leopold isn't fond of strangers, so let me do the talking." He said as they approached the house.

Zoyla frowned. "Kenichi, the door is off its hinge."

The team leader paused, seeing it was true. He gripped his sword hilt and approached the hut at a more cautious pace. "Stay behind me." He crept through the doorframe, regarding the boot shaped dent in the wooden planks of the door. "Someone kicked this through." He observed.

"Who?" Sonia wondered. "Hirio?"

"Who else?" Erick answered. "The question is, why?"

"Come on, lets explore the rest of the house." Kenichi said. Erick made his way into the living room, fairly modest as they go. The smell of cooking was still fresh. On the floor in the centre of the room lay a single polished horn, Erick picked it up. _Someone must have dropped this, perhaps they where shocked? One wouldn't handle such a prized item so carelessly. _

Suddenly the eerie silence was shattered by an ear splitting roar, followed by a more human like scream and the sounds of blades clashing. Erick looked around startled. "Where?"

"Up here!" Kenichi shouted, pointing to a back door leading through to a staircase. He barrelled out of it and sprinted up the stairs as the rest struggled to follow. The sounds of fighting grew closer, and louder. Monstrous snarls and desperate cries intermingled with the rhythmic clang of sword meeting sword.

Kenichi reached the top first and froze, followed by Zoyla, who adopted a similar position. When Erick finally reached the top of the stair, he could not help but join them.

Something vaguely humanoid wrapped in crimson armour was standing over Hirios bleeding body, sword raised and ready to deliver a killing blow.

Kenichi stammered. "Wait… that's…"

Sonia interrupted. "What are you waiting for! Do something!"

Zoyla snapped out of her trance and strung her bow, no time to apply any coatings. There was a whoosh as her arrow flew and struck the armoured figure in the back of his neck, where his helmet and breastplate met. The arrow went straight through, with the head protruding out the other side. The creature sputtered and gurgled, dropping the sword and turning to face them.

"_Leopold_!" Kenichi choked.

The creature tried to respond but Zoyla fired another arrow, this time at his face. The bestial warrior brought his hand up and knocked the arrow aside with his gauntlet before descending into a coughing fit, spitting blood everywhere.

"Kenichi, we have to kill him! We won't get a better chance!" Zoyla screamed as she notched another arrow.

The team leader grabbed her bow. "Wait, that's _Leopold-"_

"No it isn't Kenichi, not anymore!" Zoyla struggled to free herself as the thing in crimson armour stood and began barrelling it's way out of the glade. "_No!"_ Zoyla cried. Faster than the eye could follow Leopold bolted into the trees as a red blur. The huntress loosed her arrow, and it whizzed uselessly into the darkness.

_What under the light of the Sapphire Star was that? _Erick could barely comprehend. His shock was broken by Sonia screaming "_Hirio!" _He turned to face the old hunter lying on the floor. _Oh god, is he…_

Erick ran to where Hirio lay unconscious. _Blood, so much blood_. The hunter had a huge gash along his stomach, weeping a river of red onto the moonlit glade.

Sonia and Kenichi soon joined him, with Sonia almost in tears while Kenichi desperately tried to stop the bleeding. "Press here!" he screamed, and Erick grabbed a rag and pushed it over the wound. Hirio convulsed again, descending into a shaking fit as Erick desperately tried to keep Hirios guts in his body.

"Zoyla!" Kenichi screamed. "_Get over here!_" The huntress was still standing with her bow notched, scanning the trees. "Zoyla, he's gone!" the team leader called again. With one last look Zoyla slung her bow and ran to the dying hunter.

When she arrived she sucked in her breath. "Give him a potion!" Erick cried.

"We can't." Zoyla said. "Not until he stops convulsing like that, he'll just vomit it back up." She opened her pouch and began fishing through a number of glass vials. Quickly she pulled out one containing a yellow liquid. Kenichi eyed her warily, "Zoyla, what are you-"

The huntress cut him off. "As I said, we can't give him a potion while he's convulsing like that. I can stop it by using a paralysis coating, and then use a funnel to pour the potion directly down his throat."

Ericks eyes widened. "_Are you mad!"_ He looked down again at Hirio, he was fading, dying. "Your going to paralyse him! Like this!"

Kenichi spoke up "Zoyla, his heartbeat is already dangerously low, and there's a risk of him choking on the potion. Is there no other way?"

"We don't have time." The huntress responded. "If we don't act, he's going to die." Sonia began sobbing, and Erick felt sweat forming on his palms. The team leader simply nodded. "Alright then, do it. Quickly."

Zoyla opened the yellow vial and carefully measured it into a needle, then tore Hirios gauntlet off before shooting the needle up his viens. The man thrashed wildly for a few seconds, then went still. Erick felt his arms go limp in his grip, and his hand slowly fell out of Sonias.

"Kenichi, go and grab one of those palm leaves." Zoyla barked, Kenichi sprinted over and grabbed a leaf while Zoyla tilted Hirios head back and placed it in her lap, quickly she pulled out the potion vial as the team leader returned. "You want to use this as a funnel?" He guessed. Zoyla nodded, and began rolling it into a tube.

Paralysed, they where able to force the tube down Hirios throat relatively easily, and then Zoyla poured the potion down the makeshift funnel. The group held their breath, bringing a deathly silence to the glade.

Slowly, Hirios bleeding began to stem. A faint green mist arose from the wound, and the flesh began knitting itself back together. _Its working! _Ericks heart soared. But before the wound could close entirely the green mist faded, and the healing stopped.

"Quick, give him another one!" Erick urged.

"No." Zoyla said. "The bleeding has stabilised, and we've already taken a massive risk." gently she pulled the funnel out as Kenichi checked Hirios pulse. "He's still alive." He confirmed.

Erick let out a massive sigh of relief, and Sonia began to cry again. Zoyla collapsed on the ground, panting. "_Thank the star."_ She whispered, her hands where shaking, and her bottom lip quivered.

Kenichi knelt in front of her. "Hey." He reassured her. "You did good." He smiled, and Zoyla simply nodded, still in shock. The team leader came to his feet. "Bandage him as best you can, then put him on a stretcher, we'll need to get him back to Astera for proper treatment."

"What about that thing!" Sonia cried. "Could it still be out there?"

Kenichi went quiet, then turned to Zoyla. "You seem to know more than me, that _was _Leopold wasn't it?"

Zoyla grimaced. "I never thought, we would come across Fatalis armour all the way out here. How Leopold got it and why he donned it, I don't know. But I know that those who wear it cease being human."

"Can a suit of armour really do that?" Erick wondered.

"One made by a Fatalis, yes." Zoyla answered. "Even when killed, the Three don't really die. Their hearts will continue beating even if separated from their bodies." Zoyla stood. "As I said, before I was a hunter I was a researcher, and I spent some time studying the Elder Dragons. The Fatalis armour is still a living part of the dragon, full of its malice and hate. Slowly, they will take over the wearer. _That_, is what we just saw."

Erick looked down at Hirio, a thousand questions swirling in his head. _Who are you? How are you involved in all this? Is that armour from the Fatalis you killed? Who is Leopold to you then?_ The more Erick saw of Hirio, the more questions he was left with. _Well, we can't have you dying here, or I may never get my answers._

Erick began to unpack the bandages and started removing Hirios armour. "Come on. as you said, we cannot stay here."

Kenichi nodded, and the group began preparing to leave. _Is this the world I live in now? _Erick pondered. It was strange, terrifying. He looked down at Hirio, now placed on a stretcher and fighting for his life. _Do I really want to follow you down this path_? Again Ericks thoughts threatened to turn towards home, and he struggled to beat them back. _Nothing that way but bitterness_. Still, the memory haunted him, of that girl with sunlight in her hair. And as another night fell on the New World, Erick wondered if he would ever find his place in it.


	10. Chapter 10

A serene silence hung in the air as dawn finally broke on the New World. The nocturnal wildlife that had filled the night with their shrieks and drones retreated to their dens before the pale morning mist and faint glimmers of light. Though at the same time, the sun had not yet risen enough to rouse the more daytime inclined fauna from their slumber. And so the green boughs and verdant undergrowth of the Ancient Forest was permeated by a peaceful absence of noise that was highly uncharacteristic of the raucous jungle.

In this murky, half-lit limbo between night and day, Sonia lay in her sleeping bag awake. Too exhausted to move, and yet her mind far too chaotic to ever fall asleep. The past two days had been gruelling, after travelling through the night to release the Anjanath on time, then all of the day to reach Leopold, _and then_ most of the next night frantically trying to save Hirios life. When she thought back on the whole affair the ache in her limbs intensified, and her worries gnawed at her mind with renewed vigour.

She had slept some, but not nearly enough, and her slumber had brought little respite. The half-human thing they had encountered that night stalked through her mind. While images of Hirios broken body lay embedded in her being, his guts spilling all over her dreams and turning them into nightmares. She awoke with tears in her eyes, too frightened to fall back to sleep.

_I thought this place was a paradise. I thought I would love it here. _She had enjoyed her foray into the Ancient Forest, releasing the Anjanath, learning about the New World. And Kenichi… _to him, I'm not useless. To him, I can be something more than a frightened little girl_.

That belief had been shattered when they arrived in that glade last night. _All I could do was scream at the others to do what I couldn't, and cry while they saved Hirios life._ Even now, Hirios fate was still in the balance, but instead of pressing on to Astera, they had to stop.

They had planned to go all the way through the night again, Zoyla and Kenichi argued about it, but eventually the team leader won out. They set off from Leopolds hut at a drastic speed that Sonia could not hope to keep up with. She and Erick where left stumbling at the back in a semi-conscious daze, only really aware of putting one foot in front of the other, while Zoyla kept them on the trail from the front and Kenichi pulled Hirio along on a sled.

Only after Sonia had almost walked into a tree and Erick had to stop her from banging her head did Zoyla plant her bow in the ground, squarely halting the team leader in his path. "Kenichi, they need to rest." She said, in a tone that brooked no argument. Kenichi had turned around to look at Sonia and Erick, who gazed back at him with bleary eyes. He looked down at Hirio, who was breathing steadily in his sleep. "Fine. Lets set up camp." He relented. And so they had stopped, because Sonia was too weak to carry on.

So deeply was Sonia wrapped in her miasma of emotions she scarce noticed Kenichi rising from his sleeping bag, already fully clothed. Coming to full wakefulness immediately he strapped his sword to his back, before beginning to wrap up his sleeping bag. _Are we leaving again already?_ Sonia despaired. She supposed, the sooner they got back to Astera the better, but they still had a fair ways to go before they reached their destination.

Forcing herself to rise, Sonia began to crawl out her sleeping bag. Kenichi noticed, and gave her a warm smile. "Morning." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Sonia lied. "I won't slow us down again." She came to her feet, feeling her stomach rumble as she did so. She began rustling through her bag for rations.

"It's my fault." Kenichi stated abruptly. Sonia turned to look at him gazing off into the distance. "I never should have pushed two rookies so hard. I should have realised you would begin to break at some point." He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry."

Sonia shifted on her feet, uncomfortable. _All you do is sit at a desk all day, while the hunters risk their lives_. She remembered his words. _Is that really true? Do I have the right to let him take the blame?_ She felt selfish doing so. "No need to apologise." Sonia assured him. "I'm sure your not used to dragging people like me around." She half smiled, trying to make light of it.

Kenichis expression remained unchanged. "Do you always blame yourself for everything?" Sonia froze. Kenichi seemed to wave the comment off and then went to check on Hirio. Sonia remained rooted to the spot. All that time in Tanzia, living in that toxic pit of vipers. _He's right_. Sonia despaired. _I have made a habit of making everything my fault. _Sonia had always tried to be polite, kind, but where did she draw the line? When did her contriteness become a detriment to her person? She did not know, but it had been that way for a while.

_But you noticed._ Sonia thought, watching Kenichi pack the remainder of his belongings. "Are we leaving so soon?" She asked him.

The team leader shook his head. "No, I'm going to look for potion ingredients. Hirio will need it." He stopped for a moment, thinking. "You don't know how to make potions, do you?"

Sonia shook her head, and Kenichi smiled. "Want me to show you? It's a pretty vital skill to have out here." Sonia nodded in agreement, and Kenichi gestured to her sleeping bag. "Pack your things, sooner we leave the better."

She quickly gathered her belongings and slung her bag onto her back, Erick and Zoyla where still asleep, and Hirio was breathing deeply on his sled. "Don't worry about them." Kenichi told her. "The smell of the fire burning will keep predators away."

The pair broke through the mist surrounding the camp and delved into the silent jungle. The only sound was the wet squelching of their boots and the crunching of leaves underfoot, with Sonia making decidedly more noise than Kenichi. Their journey was complimented with a gentle undertone of water droplets splashing rhythmically from the treetops, and the occasional breeze that whispered soothingly as it passed through the leaves. _So peaceful. _Sonia thought. _And yet, so deadly_. She could scarce believe this jungle could be as dangerous as it was.

Kenichi halted at a worn tree trunk. He placed his hand on the wood and scrutinised it closely, then tore away at the bark and wrested something from the inside. "This is what we're looking for." He held up a shiny blue insect.

"Bitterbugs?" Sonia queried.

Kenichi nodded. "Yeah, a lot of people consider them pests, but they're actually pretty vital ingredients in a lot of things. Now, we just need some herbs." He pocketed the bug and then continued on through the forest. "Come on."

Sonia followed, and as they walked the faint glow of daylight became bright beams, chasing away the morning mist. The temperature started to rise, and various critters could be heard scuttling throughout the undergrowth. "Here." Kenichi gestured.

They came to kneel at a fern-like plant in the ground. "This is what we need." The team leader drew his knife and began cutting away at the herb. "You mix this and that bug together in a paste, doesn't taste great, but-." Kenichi stopped mid-sentence.

Sonia heard it too, the sound of snapping twigs and rustling leaves. The team leader stood and drew his sword, gesturing at Sonia to get behind him. As she did, the same tell-tale noises of an animal moving through the jungle began coming from their rear, then the right, then the left. In a few seconds it was all around them, and getting closer. Sonia scanned their surroundings intently, trying to spot their assailants.

For a moment, Sonia didn't see it. Though the creature must've been stood their for a while, it's verdant scales blended it almost perfectly with the bright greens and garish yellows of the jungle. The only giveaway was its eyes, black pits ringed in a nimbus of orange. The reptile gazed at Sonia with an inhuman, predatory intelligence unbroken by blinking or movement. She found the creatures stillness unnerving, making it seem cold, almost mechanical. In stark contrast with the constant motion that was usually associated with living things.

"Jagras." Kenichi grimaced. "Stay exactly where you are, I'll deal with these scavengers." As Sonia began to look around, she saw more of them. 3, 4, more kept lifting their heads out of the foliage. Suddenly they where surrounded by at least a dozen of the reptiles. Kenichi settled into a stance. "Keep your head down low and stay in one spot. I might hit you otherwise." Sonia nodded and quickly took a knee behind him.

The movement seemed to startle the Jagras, and they lunged. Two of them facing Sonia came speeding out of the underbrush like shots from a bowgun. Their gangling legs scuttling them forward at frightening speed. "Kenichi!" Sonia screamed.

As the two lunged, Sonia felt a swoosh as the team leaders great sword swung over her head. The two monsters hissed in dismay as the blade tore straight through their scaly hides. Sonia was painted in blood, and their dismembered body parts splattered on the ground around her. She screamed, and tried to leap away from the grizzly sight. "No! Stay close to me!" Kenichi shouted.

Whilst his back was turned a trio tried rushing him from behind, Kenichi spun on his heel and met the first with a horizontal swing, disembowelling it in much the same fashion as the first two. He then brought his blade down on another in a vicious arc that split the beast in two. Utilising his momentum in an impressive display of acrobatics, Kenichi somersaulted over his sword to meet the next attacker, then brought it forward again in a second arc that produced similar results to the first.

Abandoning all tactics, the pack rushed Kenichi with all their numbers. At first it looked like he might be overwhelmed, but he simply rolled out the way to a more favourable position and began cutting through the horde with powerful, controlled strokes.

As Kenichis blade whirled and gore splattered through the air, Sonia made a feeble attempt to cover herself and crawl away out of fear of being caught in the melee. Desperately trying to throw guts off her body as she did so.

In the midst of her retreat, one Jagras spotted her. It paused, and stood staring at her, unmoving. Sonia cast a glance at the team leader, who currently had his back turned to her.

As soon as her eyes left the Jagras, it charged. Lunging towards her with hungry eyes and snapping jaws. Sonia screamed, and the creature dived on her as she tried to come to her feet. It's claws dug into her shoulders causing her to cry out in pain. Her muscles screaming in protest as her hands pushed against the creatures snout, frantically trying to keep its fangs at bay. Saliva ran down its mouth onto her face, and the pungent smell of rotting meat on it's breath grew stronger as it's gaping maw drew closer.

Terrified, Sonia began grasping for something, anything she could use. Her hand came to rest around something hard and cold, and without hesitating Sonia jammed it with all her strength into the Jagras's starving gaze. The creature screamed, and its one remaining eye was flooded with terror. It spasmed on top of Sonia, gurgling grotesquely. She manged to push the animal off and threw herself in the opposite direction. Scrambling in panic to get as far away from it as possible, the Jagras continued to convulse on the ground, scratching feebly at its eye as blood poured from the wound.

Suddenly something grabbed Sonias arm, she let out a shrill scream and desperately battled to free herself. The grip intensified, and her assailant came into view.

"Sonia it's me!" Kenichi shouted, grabbing the girl other arm to stop her from hitting him.

"Kenichi! The Jagras!" She screamed.

"Calm down!" He yelled again, maintaining a grip as she wriggled like a fish.

"No! Behind you!" Sonia cried out again.

"_Sonia, its dead!"_

"What?" The girl stopped struggling. Kenichi maintained his grip, but moved aside so she could see. The creature lay belly down in the grass, which was quickly staining crimson around it's head. The jaw was hanging open limply, and the monsters cold, unfeeling eye was reduced to a bloody mess.

"Oh…" Sonia stammered. "Oh…I, I must have-" She glanced down, and belatedly noticed the ruby stained rock she was clutching like a vice, and, that she was covered in gore from head to toe. Slowly, she allowed her hands to loosen. The rock fell out of her grip, and her hands began to shake.

"Hey, you okay? Hey, Sonia-" Kenichis voice faded into the distance as Sonia was overcome with a wave of nausea. Without warning, she vomited onto the grass next to her. The sight of it only repulsing her further, and the smell reminded her of the Jagras's breath. She sat huddled on the ground, quivering, completely paralysed by shock. Her breaths where coming rapid and shallow, and she could not stop the rattling of her limbs. _What's happening to me?_ She thought in panic.

Something soft pressed against her face, and Sonia suddenly became aware of her surroundings again. "Kenichi, what, what are you-" He drew his hand away for a moment and Sonia noticed the cloth in his hand. Realising what he was doing, Sonia drew her own rag out from her side pouch and began making an attempt to clean herself up. Her fingers where clammy, cold, and struggled to grip the cloth. As she lifted her hand, it fell out of her grip.

"Here, let me." Kenichi said, softly. Sonia tried to grip her own cloth again, but Kenichi held her hand. "Your in shock, just focus on your breathing and let me do it." Eventually she relented, and allowed herself to be cleaned whilst struggling to slow her breath. Her ragged panting slowly became deep and controlled, and the shaking began to abate.

Kenichi finished, and pocketed his cloth rag, but did not remove his hand from Sonias. "Better?" He asked. Sonia nodded.

Kenichi continued. "It's not an easy thing, to be in battle. Nor is it to take life."

Sonia looked up at him. "And yet, you seem to do it so easily."

Kenichi frowned. "I don't enjoy it Sonia." He said, seemingly hurt by her words. Realising her mistake, Sonia quickly added. "No, I didn't mean it like that, I meant-" She struggled with her words for a moment, trying to articulate her thoughts. "What am I doing here, Kenichi?"

He frowned at her in confusion, unsure of how to answer. Sonia started to come to her feet, and the team leader helped her. "Look at this." She gestured her hand around at the gruesome scene. "This New World, it's not something to run to, its, its terrifying!" She stammered. "And I thought, maybe it might finally be my chance to escape, escape from Tanzia." _Stupid girl, just smile and do your job_.

Sonia felt tears welling in her eyes. _Maybe there is nowhere to escape to_. She thought glumly. _Maybe I should just go back to my desk, where I don't have to, have to..._ The image of her killing the Jagras came back again, and a torrent of feelings welled up inside her. Guilt, fear, shock, but above all, a feeling of complete and absolute _idiocy_ for choosing to ignore how dangerous this place was. _Stupid girl, all you do is sit at a desk all day_.

"Stupid, yes. I, I don't have the stomach for this, it was a stupid idea. Just a _stupid_ girl with a s_tupid _dream." Sonia completely broke down, feeling the crushing weight of her new reality bearing down on her. The fighting, the killing, the painful truth that she would never be anything more than a receptionist proven right before her eyes.

"I'll never… I'll never escape, never get away from that, never be anything more than…" She cried, then spat the words out bitterly. "_A stupid girl._" A fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes, and her body was racked with sobs.

"You managed to make it this far." Kenichi said. "Would a stupid girl be able to do that?" He turned to face her. "Last night, when that, _thing_, was standing over Hirio. Me, Zoyla, Erick, we just stood there like stumps."

"I've never seen anything like that before. And, it s_cared_ me. Couldn't even lift my sword. All of this-" He gestured at the dead Jagras. "was easy because it's familiar, but as soon as that certainty was gone, I just…" the team leader grimaced. "_You_, where the only one out of four people who could even bring themselves to say a word."

"But, I couldn't do anything." Sonia despaired. "There was no way I could fight that thing."

Kenichi smiled. "There's so much more to this job than just fighting, look at Zoyla. She was a field researcher, and primarily still is to be honest. Just picked up hunting along the way." He placed a reassuring hand on Sonias shoulder. "You don't have to be a killer to have a place in the New World. In fact, it's probably better that you aren't."

"Really?" Sonia asked, confused.

Kenichi nodded. "Preserving the New World is far more important than hunting. And there's plenty of ways to do that. I'd rather be working alongside someone who believes that as much as I do. It's why I most prefer working with Zoyla, and why I think you'll be a great addition to the commission."

Sonia wiped a tear away with her sleeve, looking at the team leader through puffy eyes. _You really do think something of me_. No one had ever put this much faith in her. _Least of all myself_. She thought miserably. The feeling was uncomfortable, almost frighteningly so. _But I'll try, I'll try and see in myself whatever it is you see in me_.

Surprisingly, Kenichi opened his arms for a hug, Sonia obliged him. They stayed there for a little while, while she enjoyed his warmth. Then they separated, and Kenichis face hardened into the team leader again. "Now, we gotta get back, Hirio is waiting for us."

Sonia nodded. "Right." The pair set off back the way they came, leaving the bloody clearing behind.

* * *

"Sonia, Kenichi!" Zoyla shouted as the pair got back to the campsite. "Where have you been?"

"Searching for potion material, we got held up." Kenichi answered, gesturing behind at Sonias bloodstained clothes.

Zoyla gasped. "Oh, come here! We'll get those cleaned up." Zoyla grabbed Sonia by the hand and began to lead her out of the campsite.

"Wait!" She protested. "How's Hirio?"

"Still breathing." Came a gruff reply from the sled. The old hunter was awake, in a sorry state to be sure, but still alive.

"Hirio!" Sonia exclaimed. The hunter looked her up and down. "What are you doing out here girl? How'd you get yourself in that mess?" Sonia stopped, somewhat crestfallen. Zoyla grabbed her arm again. "Come on, plenty of time for catching up later. Right now you need to get cleaned up, it's unhygienic." Zoyla wrinkled her nose. "_and _smelly."

Sonia and Zoyla bathed and washed the stains out of her clothes at a nearby stream. Sonia explained their encounter as they scrubbed, and the huntress listened intently. "He's right you know, Kenichi." She said at the end. "You could be a scout, a gatherer, a field researcher-"

"He mentioned that's what you do, or did." Sonia interrupted her. "A researcher."

Zoyla sighed, pausing in scrubbing. "I came over here with the Third Fleet, and got assigned to a field team to study monsters in the wild. We tracked them, observed them. There was so much to learn about this place." The huntress reminisced.

Sonia thought she detected regret in her voice. "What changed?" she asked.

Zoylas jaw hardened. "I realised, how brutal hunters can be. And decided the best way to stop that was to become one of them. No offence, but I don't really like to talk about it." Sonia nodded and pursed her lips. Surprised by her answer, but deciding not to press her further.

The huntress quickly cheered again when the silence grew too long. "But things are better now, I bet you'd fit right in with the research team actually." She smiled. "You've got that curious personality."

Sonia was glad to hear that. "Thanks, I guess I'm still trying to work out my place here." The pair finished up and walked back while Sonia toyed with the idea in her head. At least as a field researcher, she'd still be able to get out and see the New World. _Yes, I think I'd like that_.

When they re-joined the campsite, Kenichi was already brewing a potion, whilst Erick stood beside him listening intently as the team leader explained the process. When the two women returned, the group came to sit around Hirio.

They waited patiently while he drank the potion, and once again a faint green mist seem to rise from under his bandaged stomach. He then sat with his arms crossed, presumably waiting for the questions he must have known where coming.

Kenichi started. "Why did you go to Leopolds hut?"

"To see him." Hirio stated bluntly.

Anger flashed across the team leaders face. "This how it's gonna be?"

Hirio responded flatly. "I don't see any reason why I should explain myself to you, my business is my own."

"That thing that attacked you last night is a threat to everyone in Astera, that makes it our business as well." Zoyla interjected. "Did you know he had the armour?"

"No." Hirio said curtly.

"You where the one who kicked his door through, where you not?" Erick spoke up. "Clearly, you were anticipating a fight."

Hirio sighed impatiently. "Listen, I am grateful to all of you for saving my life. But that doesn't mean I have to put with your interrogation. Speaking of which, I have a few questions of my own. Why did you follow me?"

It was the team leader who answered. "These two say you've killed a Fatalis, that true?"

"What of it?" Hirio answered.

"Hirio, Astera recently got a report of a Fatalis leaving Castle Schrade, we believe it's making the Elder Crossing." Zoyla answered. "The Commander is calling everyone in, we need you back in Astera."

"So." Kenichi continued. "Is it true, can you defeat it?"

Hirio was silent for a while, deep in thought. "Not like this." He finally answered. "I _have_ fought the Crimson Fatalis before, but I wasn't alone. And if I had been I would have almost certainly died."

The statement was met with stark silence while they digested that. "You won't be alone." Kenichi told him. "You'll have the best the research commission has behind you." He stood, and took a deep breath. "Time to get a move on. Erick, Sonia, break camp. Get everything packed up, Zoyla, scout the route ahead. Make sure it's clear."

As they worked, Sonia pondered more on Zoylas words. _Camping isn't actually so bad, there's something quite enjoyable about sleeping under the stars._ She thought as she doused the fire. _And the monsters are truly fascinating, as long as I don't get too close. _She had always been the curious type, something which had been ruthlessly suppressed in Tanzia. No one, her boss in particular, had any patience for her questions. Or anything she had to say for that matter.

The memory still pained her, and she drove it to the back of her mind. _Everything was so, suffocating in that place. Maybe now I'll discover what I really am_. She clung to that hope, and the faith others had in her. _There's still a place for me here._ She reminded herself.

Soon Zoyla returned, and confirmed the coast was clear. Kenichi grabbed Hirios sled, and began to drag him along. Sonia and Erick fell in line, with Zoyla taking the lead again. They set a steady pace through the jungle, and despite the humid conditions, Sonia was able to keep up.

They made good time, only stopping twice throughout the day to rest and to eat. With Zoyla leading the way, they managed to steer clear of any encounters. Avoiding travelling through open spaces and sticking to the underbrush. By the end of the day, they had covered plenty of ground, with only a little ways left to go until they got home. _It's a lot faster going without the Anjanath slowing us down_. Sonia thought.

By the beginning of the next day and after a few more potions, Hirio was back on his feet. Though Zoyla insisted he stay off them or risk reopening the wounds, much to the old hunters chagrin. By midday they were within view of Astera. _Finally_. Sonia was relieved, seeing it's wooden frame rising in the distance. The thought of a comfy bed, the exotic canteen, perhaps she could inquire with the Commander about joining the research te-_Wait_. She stopped herself.

Squinting more closely at the base, she noticed it. _Smoke._ She gasped. "Guys, that's, is that-"

"Fire." Hirio confirmed gravely, leaning around the sled to get a look. "Astera is burning."

A distant roar could be heard in the distance, coming from Astera. It's volume was apparent even from this distance, and something about it's hateful dirge kindled a primal terror in Sonia. Like a prey animal hearing the sound of it's natural predator. Soon after a dark silhouette lifted into the sky above Astera, and then plunged into the clouds of smoke once again.

Sonia felt her stomach drop, and a chill went down her spine. _Fatalis is here. _


End file.
